


yugen

by lovebvg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ...maybe idk yet man, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn, scoliosis oc, tbh I might make this dirty later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebvg/pseuds/lovebvg
Summary: In which Akira Tetsuo, the 210 cm Titan, pushes through life with a burden. One that puts Akira Tetsuo in pain every second of every day. A curved spine.---The ginger and the raven stop the little banter for the shorter boy to reply, "Oh!! I'm Hinata Shoyo," he bows, "Nice to meet you, Akira-san. I'm looking forward to playing with you on Saturday. I'm positive you're spikes will go BOOM and WABANG with your big muscles and height!!" His cheeks are flushed with emotion, voice raising an octave higher. After a second the tall boy laughs heartily, nodding his head in agreement. Kageyama flushes in embarrassment for his... nuisance... and he gives Hinata a light smack to the head."You idiot, not everyone can understand your stupid!""Oh, but you can?!"The interaction makes Tetsuo chuckle, but the teen figures he really has to take his leave before his sister puts out a search party, so the boy slips off quietly, leaving the two knuckleheads to bickering.Cute.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Original Male Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Original Male Character(s)/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: okay, first things first, I’m an absolute idiot when it comes to japanese culture. i tried really hard to learn and do it correctly but im sorry if i mess up on the honorifics!! anyway, yes, I’m using the metric system along with putting the last name first so you can rely on me to do that much lmao. lets get this shit started.

AKIRA Tetsuo's morning starts the same as every other morning, chaotic. As to be expected when your family consists of seven members, most of which wake up at the crack ass of dawn to leave for either work or school.

"Nii-channnnnn, it's time to get up!! You can't be late on your first day of high school!!!" Akira Saki, youngest of the Akira household, exclaims. She launches herself on top of the hulking form with experienced precision, landing on the boy's thighs and hips. The effects are immediate, with the boy jolting up from his unconscious state with a groan.

"Saki, is it really necessary for you to do that _every_ morning?" The question is void of any sort of bite, the teen's drowsy eyes squinting in a smile when the young girl vibrates with energy. Tetsuo is completely clueless where she gets it from, though he's almost sure it's from the Ramune their grandmother slips her after both their parents leave for their early shifts.

"Of course! I'm Nii-chan’s alarm, _ring ring_!! Oba-san made breakfast, and Nee-chan said if you don't get ready in ten minutes she'll leave without you!!" The little girl is nearly screeching at this point, voice whiny with concern for her brother. It's cute really, but with the boy's mind still hazy from sleep, he can't help but hiss, wrapping a large hand across his sister's mouth to quiet her.

Tetsuo's deep voice vibrates at the base of his chest, “Yeah, okay. Tell them I’ll be ready in a minute.” The mocha-haired boy shifts to sit up and his back gives a throb before a burning pain slithers up his left side. The feeling knocks the air from his lungs but Tetsuo doesn’t voice anything, knowing his reaction would pull Saki into a panic.

“Nii-chan is going to school~!!” The little brunette screams and Tetsuo concludes that her excitement easily rivals his own. High school, the thought tightens his chest, finally, back to real schooling.

Another shot of pain shoots up the lower part of Tetsuo’s back again and it’s enough to pull the boy from his thoughts, his muscular body hulking itself out of bed and over towards his desk. Taking one of the pill bottles, he pops two in his mouth and grabs the half-full cup of water from the night before to help the large tablets go down. The bottle stays in his grip for a second longer before he throws it in the prepared school bag beside him.

“Just in case,” Tetsuo mutters, then heads off into the bathroom to continue his morning ritual.

* * *

“You have all your books?”

“Yes.”

“Your athletic brace?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Your _painkillers_?!” Himari presses, eyeing her brother with that same deep-set concern she’s worn for the past two years of their lives. Tetsuo rolls his eyes as they pull up to his school, Karasuno High. Both their parents, plus Himari and Hayato, Tetsuo’s older twin siblings, have gone there. Now it’s his turn.

“Nee-san!” The boy cries, catching the attention of the crimson-haired woman. Her dark eyes soften their gaze at the name, it's rare for the boy to use such formalities in private, and she sighs knowingly.

Himari chuckles to herself when she catches the glow in Tetsuo’s eye as fellow students gather towards the building. The boy is practically vibrating with enthusiasm, excited to interact with people his age, healthy people living about their daily lives like normal. Beats living in a hospital for two years, surrounded by death and pain.

“Suo?” Himari whispers, gaining the boy’s attention quietly, “Just be careful, okay? High school volleyball is a lot different from middle school. We don’t need any more surprises, yeah?”

The boy's sharp green eyes soften, his lips upturned in a reassuring smile as he gathers his bag, “I’ll be careful, Nee-chan, I promise.” The boy hops out of the car gracefully, his large limbs stretching out and his frame towers over the top of the car easily. Almost immediately is the boy's stature gaining him attention. The students passing by turn to admire not only his height, but looks, with his small nose and gentle eyes, paired with a strong jaw and sweet smile.

The boy gives a small wave to his sister before turning to leave, but he gets about six feet before the woman shrieks, “Hey, otouto!!” Himari addresses, causing the boy to go flush at his rarely-used title, “Saeko-Chan’s brother’s on the team too, so say hi for me!! _Love you_!!” The boy gives a shy thumbs up, his eyes averted to the ground as students giggle at the interaction. _Himari sure has her moments._

By the time Tetsuo finds his class and locker, the first bell is minutes away from ringing. The mocha-haired boy finds a seat in the back, mindful that his height would lead to problems if seated in the front. More and more students filter through the classroom, a majority of which steal frequent glances in his direction. The tall boy ignores them, opting to stare out the window lost in thought.

“Um, excuse me?” A soft voice questions, pulling the boy's attention away from the milky blue sky to stare at a fellow female student. Behind her, Tetsuo sees a small group of girls gathered, all flushing a pale pink when the boys green eyes sweep across them. Tetsuo smiles gently, already having an inclination towards what the girl could want. “How tall are you?” She asks, blush crawling up the sides of her neck and scorching the tips of her ears.

“198 cm.” The boy's hand comes out in greeting, “I’m Akira Tetsuo, nice to meet you.” The girl catches sight of the boys large outstretched hand and flushes darker, taking the hand and shaking it timidly.

“Nice to meet you Akira-San, I’m—“ the bell startles the soft girl from her sentence. She bows quickly before moving back towards her little group, the girls all scurrying to find a seat.

The teacher, who’s been sitting at his desk patiently waiting, stands and greets the class, “Welcome first-years to your university preparatory class, my name is—“

* * *

By the time the last bell rings, Tetsuo is filled to the brim with introductory information. The day was shortened with the purpose of simply being familiar with your schedule, so by the time the boy’s final introduction ends it’s only 1:00. The remaining day consists of signing up for clubs, which are seen as mandatory at Karasuno High. Tetsuo can’t recall the number of times he’s been asked his height by classmates or has been told he looks older than a first year. His reply is always the same.

_“I’m 198 cm. I’m technically supposed to be in my second year.”_

The follow-up question is always something along the lines of, _“Why were you held back, you’re in a university prep class!!”_

_“Medical purposes.”_

Tetsuo remains in good spirits however, the boy appreciates the attention and when the regular questions are done with the conversation usually takes a pleasant turn, so there’s no room for complaint. And now, as the tall teen weaves through the crowd of first years campaigning their clubs, Tetsuo feels good, really good, because the boy is finally coming back to a normal life, and his one real passion is just ahead of him.

_Volleyball_.


	2. chapter one

KIYOKO really didn’t understand how after three years of doing this, she's thrown off by _one_ look. 

"Hi, I'd like to sign up for the volleyball club, please," Tetsuo states, bowing delicately to the beautiful third year in front of him. If he were any less level headed and aware, then the boy might be flushed from head to toe, but he knows better. She must be the manager, he needs to make a good first impression.

"I- um," Kiyoko stammers, a light blush adorning her cheekbones upon hearing the boys unusually deep voice. She gives her head a small shake, blush disappearing in an instant as she returns to her composed self. She bows back, "Yes, here's your application sheet. If you could fill that out and then return it you'll be all set. All information is there." The boy nods curtly before taking the sheet gently from her hand, his large hand gigantic in comparison to hers. Kiyoko freezes for a moment. When the tall first year turns to find a place to sit, the third year takes the second to lightly slap her cheeks, attempting to regain her control.

_Pull yourself together Kiyoko, it's only a first year._

By the time Tetsuo returns, the third year beauty is handing out another sheet to two other first years. "Here you are," Tetsuo starts, "and I apologize, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Akira Tetsuo." The boy bows again, much more proficient than before. The motion creates a dull ache at the base of his spine but Tetsuo has learned to ignore it, the pain a customary occurrence.

"Kiyoko Shimizu, welcome to the volleyball club."

The two other boys looking to join the club follow suit, bowing before introducing themselves.

"Tsikishima Kei."

"Yamaguchi Tadashi."

Tetsuo smiles, giving a small wave of farewell before leaving, marking the first day of high school a success.

* * *

"Okay class, for today we are going to be doing a bonding exercise between partners. Your partners will _be_ your partners until the end of the year, so it's important for you two to get along." Tetsuo's teacher starts, "When I call out you and your partner's names, you will find a seat beside your partner. This will be your spot until the end of the year. Understand?"

"Yes, Sensei," The class agrees in unison. Tetsuo sighs, hoping that whoever he's partnered with will be cooperative. The idea of having a partner for the whole year ignites a flutter at the boy's chest, excited to have someone to _hopefully_ be friends with. It'll be nice to talk to someone casually outside of his family.

" _R_ _in_... Yachi Hitoka and Akira Tetsuo... " The teacher calls off, and Tetsuo's ears pick up at the sound of his name. Everyone was instructed to wait to find your partner until everyone is called, so the boy has to rely on visual queues to figure out who his partner is before standing. _Yachi Hitoka._ It's a female name, so the boy's green eyes immediately stray to the group of girls he'd caught glancing at him yesterday. Some of the girls heard their names being called together and quietly cheered with one another, while others had a look of disdain on their faces. Tetsuo catches the girl who came up to him yesterday look to him quickly, a small pout on her lips which Tetsuo assumes means she isn't the one he's paired with.

The girl whispers something quick to her friends but Tetsuo's attention has moved to other parts of the room, looking for the other girls in the class. Aside from the little posse, there's only one or two stragglers, but the tall boy is unable to deduct which one he's paired with. Just before the mocha-haired boy can make any more guesses, the teacher finishes his announcements, and the class stands, some of the students finding their partner immediately while others begin asking around. Tetsuo is slow to stand, his eyes scanning the little sea of students from below. He's easily the tallest in the class, towering a good foot over the majority of the students. His eyes catch sight of a small blonde standing off to the sight, her eyes bugsy with anxiety. Being the empathetic guy he is, Tetsuo carefully weaves his way around the group of classmates, figuring his partner could wait just a moment. 

Pairs are beginning to take form and people are starting to find seats, but Tetsuo pays it no mind. "Excuse me? are you okay?" His voice rumbles quietly, but because of how deep it is the end finishes in a growl. At least to Yachi. The blonde almost immediately cowers, her previous anxieties morphing when she sees, in her eyes, a ferocious giant coming her way. 

"P-Plea-please don't eat me! I-I don't taste that good!!!" Is what comes out of her mouth before she even thinks to stop it. Tetsuo pauses at the girl's outburst, eyes furrowed with confusion as he tries reassessing how his approach could have indicated that.

"W-what?" The boy catches the teacher doing a sweep around the room to see who's left. Tetsuo does his own quickly and finds that everyone has found their partner and was finding their seats. _Oh._ So that leaves the frightened blonde and himself. Not wanting to make a scene, Tetsuo quickly grabs Yachi's wrist and pulls them towards the back, sitting her down before taking his seat from before.

The teacher begins instructing the class how their bonding exercise will go but Yachi is too busy panicking inside her mind to listen. _What if the boy isn't really her partner and just forced someone to switch with her?! He's so tall!! And big!_ The blonde could see the veins in his forearm when he grabbed her wrist, his button-up uniform rolled up to his elbows. His broad shoulders are hunched over the desk and his eyes are glued to the front of the class, clean eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his nose is slightly scrunched in thought. Yachi finds herself paling when another odd thought pops into her mind. _Oh no, what if he's an admirer of someone I interacted with?! I'm so dead._

When the teacher ends his explanation, Tetsuo turns to look at the blonde beside him, surprised to see her already gazing at him. Yachi flushes when she realizes she's been caught staring and squeaks, "Please don't hurt me?! I'm sorry for whatever I did!"

The boy takes a second to react, his mind absorbing all the information she's given him thus far before he breaks out in a small chuckle, the deep baritone of his voice causing goosebumps to arise from Yachi's skin. His large hand comes up to cover his mouth, amusement in his sharp green eyes when the blonde's scared look turns to confusion. 

"I-I don't understand, you aren't some admirer who switched places with my real partner to get revenge on me?!" The girl shyly asks, her defensive stature relaxing at the sight of the shaking boy. Tetsuo's chuckles morph into full laughter, his shoulders shaking with every heaving breath. Some classmates give the pair a brief look before returning to their own conversations. 

"You-" Tetsuo snorts, "You've got a more active imagination than my little sister, Yachi-san." The boy calms his breathing and wipes a stray tear from his eye, cheeks drawn up tight to a joyous smile, " _No,_ I'm not here to _eat_ you. I'm Akira Tetsuo, your partner. I'm sorry if I startled you, I know my appearance isn't typical for a first-year."

Yachi's eyes widen at her mistake and she mentally scolds herself for judging a person on their appearance. "O-oh, it's okay! I'm sorry for freaking out over nothing. My name's Yachi Hitoka." The two shake hands, the small girl paling a bit when Tetsuo's own engulfs hers. "Uh, Akira-san?" The boy hums in response while he gets out the materials required for the bonding exercise, "How tall are you?"

Tetsuo chuckles quietly at the question, "198 cm." 

Yachi nods slowly, but her eyes sweep across the expanse of his shoulders and notice the great amount of arch in his neck and back, "Is that when you're not slouching?" The question is offhanded, but as soon as the words leave her lips she gasps, "Oh my god, that was so rude of me," she stands and does two 90 degree bows, "I am so sorry!"

Tetsuo's eyes widen in shock as she takes in what the girl says, cheeks dusted a light pink as he pulls the girl back down into her seat in embarrassment, "I-It's okay!" he whisper shouts, then sighs, a closed-eyed smile curving his lips, "Not many people notice. I have scoliosis, so my actual height is 210 cm, it's just that it's hard to stand straight up all the time without the pain. My back brace helps though, without it I'm only 194 cm." 

Yachi's nods in understanding, her heart clenching sadly for the boy, "I'm sorry, I heard scoliosis can be very painful. But..." she pauses, then smiles shyly, "I think telling everyone your real height is cool, don't hide it, you're awesome!" She gives a small peace sign. The blonde's reply throws him off, his face falling into a shocked grin, but his upper back muscles twitch in pain, almost as a reminder.

"Yeah, okay." The boy exhales deeply and takes a moment, then beams softly, "I think you and I are gonna get along just fine, Yachi-chan~!" The girls face lightly pinkens and the boy chuckles, handing her a blank piece of paper before the pair begins their bonding exercise.

* * *

_**FireDemon (onee-san)** _

_you're gonna have to walk home after practice today bro, i've got Taiko! <3_

**2:34 p.m**

_**titan** _

_okay <3_

_hey, do we know anyone by the name 'Yachi' by chance?_

**3:13 p.m**

_**FireDemon (onee-san)**_

_I think that's the name of oka-san's boss. She's the CEO._

_why?_

**3:14 p.m**

_**titan** _

_I think her daughter is in my class, we're partners :p_

_don't tell oka-san tho, she'll freak XD_

**3:14 p.m**

_**FireDemon (onee-san)** _

_oh cool, it's a small world little man_

**3:14 p.m**

**_titan_ **

_not little at all, but okay ;)_

**3:15 p.m**

_**FireDemon (onee-san)** _

_EWWWWW :(_

_now i am tellinggggg_

**3:16 p.m**

_**titan** _

_NO im sorryyy_

_but i speak the truth XP_

_OKAY IM DONE_

_forgive me if i bring home a pork bun?_

**3:16 p.m**

_**FireDemon (onee-san)** _

_two and its a deal_

_three actually, saki wants one~ <3_

**3:18 p.m**

**_titan_ **

_deal... <3_

**3:18 p.m**

**read**

Tetsuo smiles down at his phone while he walks, typing out his last message with a little grumble. _He's a sucker for his sisters._ Just as he goes to shut down his device, he knocks shoulders with a smaller figure, the bump being enough to cause the taller boy to pause as the figure he bumped staggers forward. Before Tetsuo checks the rest of his surroundings he leans down to help the person up, revealing itself to be a boy with pitch-black hair and a liter of freckles across the front of his nose. The large boy opens his mouth to apologize as he outstretches his hand but a much paler, skinnier one crosses his line of vision instead. The fallen teen takes the smaller hand instead, face flushed a light pink.

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time, you lug." A sharp voice retorts, a snarl evident in their tone and Tetsuo frowns as he raises from his crouched position. The mocha-haired teen stands straighter than usual, his mood irritated when he turns to look at the person behind the rude voice. He's met with a pair of sharp hazel eyes, the glint in his glasses making them shine a slight yellow. Tetsuo's own green one's narrow, he recognizes the boys as being the two other first-years signing up for the volleyball club, their names a blur. With that knowledge, the boy slumps back down, ignoring how tight his back muscles are with how he stretched them. He really wants to get along with the whole team, but he's most certainly not a pushover.

"It was an accident, get over it," his gaze flies to the boy he bumped into, the flustered look on his face making Tetsuo sigh softly, "Are you okay? I really didn't see you," he explains, relief flooding over him when the shorter boy nods curtly. Tetsuo disregards the glaring look the blonde guy sends his way, opting instead to smile politely as to try and mend the situation. "You two were the pair I met signing up for the volleyball club right? I'm sorry, I don't recall your names. I'm Akira Tetsuo."

The shorter boy's gaze drops from Tetsuo to look at his friend's reaction, then back to the boy with a timid smile, "I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi and that's Tsukishima Kei, first years. Are-" Yamaguchi pauses, as if unsure to continue. Tetsuo gives him a softer smile, and boy relaxes before continuing, "Are you also a first-year, because you're tall. Like, _really_ tall!" They all begin walking again towards the volleyball gym, Yamaguchi moving to walk beside Tetsuo while Tsukishima just stares quietly.

Tetsuo chuckles, "Yeah, I get that a lot. I am a first-year, but really I should be in my second year. I was held back last year for medical purposes." It's more than what they need to know, but Tetsuo figures that if they're his future teammates, maybe even friends, then they might as well know more about him. Yamaguchi nods in understanding, looking to Tsukishima briefly and then bumping him gently when noticing his agitated expression.

The taller boy huffs, fixing his glasses before smirking, "Are you sure it isn't just because you're stupid?" The comment is simply to get a rise out of the boy, the blonde's frustrations from how Tetsuo shut him down earlier filtering through. Tetsuo scoffs but doesn't reply right away, a similar smirk mirroring his lips.

"I'm in class 1-5. Tell me, am I still stupid?" Yamaguchi gasps lightly in awe and the blonde next to him just tsks. Tetsuo continues just before they make it to the gym doors, "I'm also older technically older than you, so maybe I should have you call me Senpai?"

Tsukishima visibly tenses and pales, hands grasped in a fist. Yama releases at Tetsuo's teasing, and right before the tall boy opens the door to the gym he chuckles, "Just kidding, I find it odd." The mocha-haired boy pushes the door open and the trio steps in, greeted with the sound of mingled voices and equipment set up.

"Excuse us," Tsukishima says, gaining the attention of the other upperclassmen. 

"Oh, hey guys," one greets, the older boy smiling politely at the newcomers. Almost instantly the rest of the group stops their jobs to get a glance, and all eyes are stuck on Tetsuo with his tall stature and brawny body. Not bulky, but definitely bigger compared to Tsukishima, who's height is also a feat. The older boy, who Tetsuo assumes is their captain, continues, "These are the other first-years joining us. Normally we'd wait until next week to start new members, but since we have that match on Saturday, we're making an exception and bringing them in now." Tetsuo remembers receiving an email informing him about a practice match, his excitement to play bursting at the seams that night, and his family all having to try and stop him from staying up too late practicing by himself.

As if on cue, all three of them greet the group, "Nice to meet you." The group all introduces themselves and they all take a moment to become familiar with one another. It doesn't take more than a minute before his height is brought up, but the boy doesn't mind.

  
"So, Akira-san, just how tall are you?" Suga asks, then mirrors the same question to Tsukishima, to which Yamaguchi answers with a rather enthusiastic, '190 cm!', of which pulls a small grin from the mocha-haired boy.

"I'm 19-" the boy pauses and ponders, recalling Yachi's words from earlier before retracting, "Actually, I'm 210 cm, I just tell people I'm 197 because I slouch." Their reactions are priceless, each of the boys' eyes widening, including Tsukishima's. 

Tanaka is the first to speak up, "That's nuts, Akira-san! Why do you slouch, it'd be so cool to have a two-meter first year on our team. Oh yeah, this year we're gonna be stacked!!" The teen howls, flinging his fist in the air with exploding emotion. Daichi hums in agreement and the other boys nod enthusiastically, but the captain sighs in thought.

"Oh, uh... I have scoliosis." Tetsuo explains, and even Tsukishima frowns at the unfortunate fact. It stays quiet for an awkward moment and the tall boy smiles nervously as his hand comes to rub at his neck, "But, uhh, it's okay! Really, don't treat me as fragile or anything because of that. I can still play just like the rest of you," he sighs, "Actually, playing sports and keeping active helps so there's no need for you to feel awkward!" The air relaxes slightly and the boys nod in understanding, Tanaka's brazen attitude returning in a heartbeat.

"You know what, change of plans," he starts, "Akira-san, you'll be joining the other first years in the 3 on 3 match, and Tanaka will be out. That way the heights will be more evenly matched." Tanaka groans in complaint in the background but doesn't protest. Tetsuo nods in understanding, his mind growing more and more curious to meet the other two first years. They all change into their sportswear - Tetsuo 'forgetting' to switch out his everyday brace for an athletic one - and practice continues seamlessly, the three first years showing off their abilities and talents with the rest of the team. Tetsuo observes everyone with sharp eyes, noting down their strengths and weakness in his head and he smiles as everyone gathers their things, Karasuno's team more closely resembles a family, something he can definitely get behind.

By the time Tetsuo finishes adjusting his back brace, the inside warm from putting in a nice workout, Yamaguchi is waving him over with a shy smile, “Hey, Akira-san, you said you were walking, yeah?” The tall boy nods, catching up to the two other first years in a light jog. Tsukishima scoffs gently, still not completely warmed up to the taller boy, but he has to admit he isn't unnecessarily irritating. They continue in silence for a beat, making their way across the school grounds when Tetsuo catches sight of another pair in the light of a lamp post on the side of the soccer field. 

Tsukishima wordlessly makes his way towards the boys, muttering a quick, "There's a back entrance," to Yamaguchi when the boy asks why they're heading that way. Tetsuo follows, disinterested in walking home alone this late at night. He knows he's got nothing to worry about, who'd want to mug a 210 cm boy with enough packed muscle to crush a skull (but obviously he's too sweet to do that).

With closer inspection, Tetsuo can see that the two boys are playing a game of pepper, the volleyball being lifted into the air messily by the ginger and the raven-haired boy either scolding him for it or simply slamming it back down into the gingers face. The trio gets close enough that the raven notices, and tries to gain the attention of the other short boy after he sets it, "Behind you!"

Misinterpreting, the boy simply calls back, "Gotcha!" Before the ball is caught by Tsukishima directly above the short boys head. Tetsuo stands behind Yamaguchi, hand held up to cover his giggling mouth as he watches the ginger's reaction. The boy gives a tiny yelp upon seeing Tsukishima's taller frame.

"Are you guys seriously practicing out here? You must be the first years who made all that trouble on the first day?" Tsukishima teases. Yamaguchi gives a once over of their outfits and shivers, commenting on it. Tetsuo stays quiet as he observes the other two first years mentioned. _These_ are his partners? The ginger is so tiny Tetsuo finds it so cute to see his small hands bunch up into little frustrated fists. And the raven seems to have a permanent pout etched to his lips, making the tall boy's own lips pull down, but he refuses to knock them down yet, he's encountered a lot of talented players with bad attitudes and short statures.

The little ginger takes no more than a second glancing over Tsujishima and Yamaguchi, not really taking in Tetsuo's appearance right away as his eyes wander back towards the volleyball. "H-hey! Give that back!" Tetsuo's heart clenches subconsciously when the boy gives a little hop to reach the ball. Almost immediately does the mocha-haired boy notice his mannerisms, the ginger isn't trying at all to jump his highest, evident with the way his heels barely touch the ground, using only his calf muscles to lift off. Even so, Tetsuo scowls at Tsukishima's teasing, _that's not fair to the teen._

"Shouldn't you elementary schoolers be home at this hour?" Tsukishima taunts, and Tetsuo's hand twitch, how annoying. The ginger pales before he flushes an angry red, visibly ticked at the tall blonde's comment and Tetsuo can't blame him. 

The raven finally breaks his quiet stare at the other boys, again, only really glaring at the blonde, "I guess you're the other new first-year players?" Tetsuo nods quietly in answer, ready to introduce himself to his teammates. The ginger quickly scolds the raven, his frustration in being teased and ignored evident. Tetsuo fights himself from butting in, knowing that his input really isn't necessary at the moment.

The ginger begins to speak again when the raven cuts through again, "Question: How tall are you?"

The question is pointed towards Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi once again shamelessly calls him out, "Glad you asked! Tsuki happens to be 190 cm, but that's nothing compared to Tetsuo's 210!" The freckled boy gets ahead of himself, eager to brag about his new teammate's (and friend!) height before he even realizes. As soon as he does he flushes a bit, still unsure of how the tall boy would react to being outed.

Tetsuo chuckles deeply, the rich voice shaking his shoulders while he pats Yamaguchi's shoulder, "Maybe leave the bragging to us next time, though I'm flattered." The boy mutters a small apology and Tetsuo shoots a glance to catch the other boy's reactions.

Raven boy gaps for a second, his focus finally entirely on Tetsuo, and his heart sinks to his stomach, thinking his hopes of winning have been crushed when thinking he's playing against a muscular giant like that. The ginger completely pales, then a deep scarlet flush takes over his face even brighter than his hair, his large eyes scanning the tall boy up and down numerous times. Tetsuo's never had a reaction like those two, it fills his stomach with a fluttery, prideful feeling. The ginger gasps, "No way, I don't believe it, you're only a little taller than glasses over here! Liar!!" The boy sticks his tongue out, and Tetsuo just chuckles again, _cute_. But the fluttery feeling gets squashed a bit, along with his swollen pride, so he bites his tongue and forces himself straight, bent neck and spine aligning better. The effects and instantaneous, with his body now towering almost a good 10 cm above Tsukishima. 

Tetsuo can still _feel_ the slight bend at the base of his shoulders, so he knows he isn't really at full height, but his struggles seemed to do the trick to shutting the ginger up. The small boys visible shutters, but tells himself it's only the cool effects of the night air. Tetsuo relaxes his back, his body coming back down to his normal height as Tsukishima speaks up again, "You're Kageyama from Kitagawa First, right?" No reply, Tsukishima tsks, "A star player like you at a school like this?"

Tetsuo's eyes linger on the raven boy, _Kageyama,_ the name is definitely familiar. Tetsuo's eyebrows furrow as he tries to recall the first year middle schoolers he played with back during his time at Kitagawa first. His memory is all muddled with blurred faces, but a vague image of a boy resembling the teen in front of him meets his mind. The boy is asking Oikawa Tooru questions about setting, and Tetsuo's lips turn to a frown when Oikawa filters through his head. He hasn't spoken to the older teen in two years, respectively.

"Hey!" The ginger cries, successfully pulling Tetsuo from his thoughts and gaining the attention of the. others, "We are not gonna lose to you, ya hear me?!" His enthusiasm makes Tetsuo beam, grateful that the boy's passion equals his own, just like most of the other boys in the club. This team really is strong.

The ginger catches sight of Tetsuo's smile and blushes lightly, averting his gaze and turning back to Tsukishima to simply glare. The blonde boy scoffs, "Isn't that cute." _Tetsuo's thoughts exactly (only less sarcastic)_ , "I didn't realize this little game is so important to you, we couldn't care less."

"Speak for yourself," Tetsuo butts briefly, earning an eye roll from the blonde.

"We're not concerned with winning or losing," Tsukishima continues, "But if it's that important to you two, maybe, we'll just throw the game."

Tetsuo rolls his eyes, fed up with the boy's useless teasing and bickering, he finds it childish. The tall boy opts to sit down on the grass, his hand fiddling with small blades of glass while he watches the three boys fight it out (if you can call childish insults and overreacting fighting). Kageyama says something about winning either way and Tetsuo really starts paying attention when Tsukishima says something ear-catching, "You're the King all right!"

_King?_

"Hey, don't call me that!" Kageyama demands, and Tetsuo narrows his eyes when suddenly the name means something to him. _Oh. The King of the Court_. Tetsuo knew who he was, heard it from his old friends in middle school when they were graduating. The thought puts a frown on Tetsuo's face with the notion that the raven-haired boy is all that people rumor him to be. _Rude. Commanding. Needlessly quick._ How irritating, maybe his teammate isn't what he hoped he was.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Kageyama questions and the two boys continue arguing. Tetsuo and Yamaguchi share a glance, the latter shrugging his shoulders and Tetsuo just sighs, feeling back for the small ginger stuck between the bitter beanstalk and mad king. 

"So, that's why you're _here_. I bet they finally got sick of you." The blonde's comment irks Tetsuo particularly hard, especially when he catches Kageyama's distressed expression. The large man stands up rather quickly, his agitation leaking through by the knot between his brows. Both boys turn and see the boy stand, the ginger between them paling with a yelp before cowering behind the raven. 

"Hey, knock it off. You might find this as a surprise, Tsukishima-san, but you're no peach to be around either. Both of you knock it off, you'll be teammates after Saturday, so how do you expect to do well on the court if you can't even play fair off it?" The boy's gravelly tone lifts a heaviness from the air, Kageyama scoffing before shifting to grab his bag. 

"We're leaving," the raven claims, and Tetsuo's frown deepens. _That's not how you end an argument._

The ginger boy stammers, eyes flickering from Kageyama to Tetsuo, "Hey, w-wait! You guys..." The ginger looks back at Tetsuo with frantic eyes, the boy figuring that the mocha-haired teen is the best voice of reason.

"Uh," Tetsuo starts, voice unsure, "Kageyama-san --"

"Running off?" Tsukishima challenges, butting in, "Guess the King's not a threat after all. I hope his majesty puts up more of a fight during Saturday's game..." Tsukishima tosses the volleyball high into the air absentmindedly, only for the ginger to skyrocket up in a flash and grabs the ball, his legs easily reaching Tetsuo's eye level.

The action releases a startled laugh from the boy's lips, hands raised excitedly and mouth ready to give unwavering praise. The ginger huffs, "Would you shut up about the stupid King, I'm here too! You have no idea what I'm capable of!!" Tetsuo lets out an excited laugh, hands coming down to rest on the ginger's shoulders as the tall boy move behind him. 

"Oh, I am _so_ excited to play with you guys on Saturday. We're totally gonna crush it!" The boy's large hand engulf the shorter boy's shoulders, causing the ginger to flush when they warm the whole of his upper chest and back. Kageyama turns at this, his heart skipping a beat when the words reach his ears. The ginger below also gives Tetsuo a confused look, both boys assuming they'd be playing with Tanaka instead.

Kageyama hesitates, "Wait, repeat that?"

Tetsuo smiles, "Daichi-san decided that I'll be your partner instead of Tanaka-san, to level out the heights a bit more." The reasoning leaves the ginger grumbling, and Kageyama pouting a bit to himself. _I'm not short, what the hell?!_ Tsukishima opens his mouth to snidely comment, but his eyes meet Tetsuo's in a glare and his jaw snaps shut. Instead, he forces a smile to his mouth and readdresses Tetsuo's previous argument.

"There's no need to argue, alright? Let's all just enjoy playing some volleyball together. It's just a game, right?"

The ginger's eyebrows knot, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Tetsuo sighs quietly, his hands tightening a smidge at the boy's shoulders, frustrated with his stubborn attitude. The short boy lets out a tiny squeak only Tetsuo really hears, making the taller boy chuckle quietly. _Cuteeee._

"Exactly what it sounds like," the blonde basically huffs, completely over the argument himself.

"Bye."

Tetsuo puts on a small debate with himself about whether he should leave with them or not, then recalls his conversation with Himari earlier and sighs, letting go of the ginger's shoulders gently, the short boy shivering at the lose of contact.

"Wait, you never told me who you are!"

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi introduce themselves respectively, then the ginger looks at the tallest boy expectedly. "Oh, uh, Akira Tetsuo," he sheepishly introduces. Kageyama picks up his head, the name ringing off a few bells. The blonde and freckled boy take their leave, Tetsuo starting to trail behind when he realizes something. He turns back towards the ginger with a shy smile, "I, um, never got your name?"

The ginger and the raven stop the little banter for the shorter boy to reply, "Oh!! I'm Hinata Shoyo," he bows, "Nice to meet you, Akira-san. I'm looking forward to playing with you on Saturday. I'm positive you're spikes will go _BOOM_ and _WABANG_ with your big muscles and height!!" His cheeks are flushed with emotion, voice raising an octave higher. After a second the tall boy laughs heartily, nodding his head in agreement. Kageyama flushes in embarrassment for his... _nuisance_... and he gives Hinata a light smack to the head.

"You idiot, not everyone can understand your stupid!"

"Oh, but you can?!"

The interaction makes Tetsuo chuckle, but the teen figures he really has to take his leave before his sister puts out a search party, so the boy slips off quietly, leaving the two knuckleheads to bickering. 

_Cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long, long, LONG chapter, but I kinda like it this way. Thoughts on the first chapter? How'd everyone like my mature baby? He'll definitely have his whiny baby moments (aka the BEST times) but I just couldn't resist already throwing in some fluttery feels in the first meeting lmaoo


	3. chapter two

THE bell for lunch rings as Tetsuo and Yachi finish their English assignment. The small blonde has warmed considerably to her giant friend, learning that the teen is simply a huge bundle of positivity and passion. The two often spend their lunches together, after the boy had mentioned that their mothers worked for the same graphic company. It became apparent to both teens that their mother's enthusiasm with art brushed off on them both, evident in the number of doodles littered across their notebooks. Yachi also finds it amusing when the taller boy talks about volleyball, after having learned it's the one thing he feels so intensely about.

"And then their wing spiker just completely shuts down the hit! It was one of the best blocks I've ever seen in a professional match, hands down." The taller boy sighs in a delighted daze as he gets out his packeted lunch, courtesy of his grandmother, and Yachi giggles at the boy's spirit. Tetsuo takes out his bento with a happy smile, noticing how his grandmother had given him a bit more than usual, probably for practice today. The smile on his face dims a bit when he searches deeper in his back for is regular drink, yogurt milk. When he doesn't see the white carton, he frowns.

Yachi catches the small pout when she looks up from her own lunch, "What's wrong, Akira-san?" 

"I'm missing my milk," the boy replies slowly, then chuckles nervously when the blonde gives him a look, "I-uh, I'm required to drink a carton every day, b-because of my spine..."

Yachi's face lights up, embarrassed that she couldn't put two and two together. "Oh-OH! I think the vending machines outside have some, do you need money?" The small blonde starts to go through her bag but Tetsuo stops her, a grateful look in his eyes.

"I've got money, thanks though, I wasn't sure if it was available. I'll be right back, yeah?" The boy stands from his seat and starts his trek outside. He eventually finds the vending machine Yachi was talking about and begins buying his milk. The soft noises of the outdoors are calming, and Tetsuo offhandedly begins thinking about Saturday's game. It's in two days, and the taller boy has only met up with his partners Kageyama and Hinata once, not even to practice together, and his other free time has him busy spending it at official practice.

_I can spare some extra time after practice today. Now, if only I knew where to find--_

"Excuse me, if you're finished could I get through?" a male voice questions. Tetsuo stops his train of thought to grab his milk and move, glancing at the person waiting. The familiar tuff of raven hair has a smile pulling up at the mocha-haired boy's cheekbones. _P_ _erfect._

"Ah, hello Kage-kun!"

The shorter boy places his money into the machine and presses for the same drink that occupies Tetsuo's hand. The raven-haired boy barely gives Tetsuo a second glance, but he can tell how the boy's shoulders tense at the nickname, "Uh, hi Akira-san." It's short, awkward, but Tetsuo just smiles brighter. Kageyama bends down to grab his beverage, and the tall boy's eyes wander, then snap back up in a blush. The raven is in incredible shape. Tetsuo mentally scolds himself for being so lewd, clearing his throat in attempts to regroup.

"You and Hinata-kun are practicing late, correct?" Tetsuo asks, ignoring the fact that Kageyama has started to walk off. _Rude._

"Mmhmm," is the lazy reply, the boy sipping his milk greedily. Tetsuo has to cover a chuckle at the younger's antics, finding his nonchalance weirdly charming. When Kageyama finally notices that the taller male wasn't leaving anytime soon, he sighs, "Meet up with us at the soccer field where you and beanstalk saw us last." The nickname for Tsukishima causes the older boy to freely chuckle, the smooth noise sending goosebumps up Kageyama's neck. He flushes slightly, a small shiver crawling up his spine at the sound.

Tetsuo hums in agreement, "Okay, I'll meet you after practice," there's a moment of silence before the older boy smirks, "Is it true that you knocked the vice principal's toupee off?"

"W-what?! No, that was sh-shorty's fault! If he could actually receive the ball then it wouldn't have hit the vice principal." 

"Okay, sure. Is it also true that if we don't win on Saturday then you can't be setter?"

Kageyama pales a bit at the mention, "Y-yeah..." his face then furrows in deep determination, lips sealed around the plastic straw as he drinks, "But it doesn't matter because I'm going to win anyway!" Tetsuo hums, deciding not to reprimand him for thinking it was his victory alone, that's a progress area for later. The two walk in silence for a moment before something painful pokes Tetsuo's back, he flinches in his walking, attempting to subtly adjust the brace that lies beneath his clothes. A piece of the fabric has dug into the boy's lower back, right where the brace ends and his pant-line begins. It's rather annoying. All the shifting comes to Kageyama's attention and he awkwardly gives the boy a look as they slow their already sluggish walking to a stop. The bottom of the brace suddenly loosens, like the velcro or zipper undid itself, and the relaxed pressure causes the taller boy's hips to dip in an unbalanced way. Tetsuo lets out a frustrated groan before chuckling nervously, reluctantly setting his drink on a nearby ledge and untucking his uniform, arranging his hands under his shirt.

Kageyama's eyes widen and the boy takes a step back, unsure as to what the hell was going on. Tetsuo smiles awkwardly, "I-uh, fuck," he swears, hands shaking slightly in pain when a weak tremor crawls up his spine. He should really just take it off and put it back on, but for it not to terribly hurt it would have to be a two-man job, and Tetsuo is positive Kageyama wouldn't be up for the task. "I have a back brace," he explains, voice strained. Kageyama can hear the sound of a zipper and some velcro, before Tetsuo shifts again. 

The raven drawls out, "Umm, do you, need... _help_?" This whole situation has the boy thrown for a loop, and Kageyama can't help but feel he's invaded a very private moment for the taller male. His sharp eyes flutter tensely when he hears the mocha-haired boy gasp, obviously in pain.

"N-No, no, it's okay. I-uh," he blushes, embarrassed for putting them into this situation. _Why didn't I just excuse myself?!_ He feels so stupid, thinking that just shifting a bit would fix it. He's spent way too long around doctors and therapists to remember that normal people don't just adjust their medical braces in public. _Ugh._

Finally, Tetsuo tightens the brace so it supports him correctly again, and sighs a breath of relief. It only takes a second before his shirt is tucked again and the mocha-haired boy's eyes are stuck to the floor. Kageyama stares for a second as he takes in the information, then a thought flashes behind his eyes, the small recognition to the name _Akira Tetsuo_.

Kageyama stutters, "I-I remember you from Kitagawa first!" That catches Tetsuo's attention, his head picking to glance at the younger male, "I was a first-year and you were the grade above me, I remember thinking how you were the biggest player on our team." Tetsuo nods timidly, the flushed embarrassment still staining the tips of his ears. Kageyama continues his memory dump thoughtlessly, "You were always practicing separately with Oikawa-senpai and Iwaizumi-senpai..." the boy trails off, deciding not to mention how he noticed Tetsuo to be the last one with Oikawa in the changing room, always changing last. It really wasn't any of his business.

"But," Kageyama adds, eyebrows furrowed gently and he shifts awkwardly, "You disappeared the next year, and none of the second years really knew why." His cheeks light up at the memory of him asking the other second years to no avail, and then even going as far as asking _Oikawa._ He vividly recalls the cold reply his senpai provided him with, 'That's none of your concern Bakayama!! Bug off!'.

Tetsuo sighs, getting over his shock that Kageyama remembers him, and ignores the clench of his heart at the mention of Oikawa and Iwaizumi. "Yeah, I-uh, I'm--" the bell rings out through the outdoor speakers and it seems to have popped the small bubble that surrounded Tetsuo and Kageyama in this cover of reminisces. _Damn, Yachi._

"I-I've gotta go, but I'll see you at the soccer field later tonight, yeah?!" Tetsuo's farewell pulls Kageyama from his own head, and the boy just nods dumbly. The mocha-haired boy smiles and turns, cheeks glowing as he reassesses their entire encounter.

"Hey, d-don't be late!" Kageyama calls out one last time, flustered state gone and his expression neutral, his strong voice only leaving a small waver as evidence of uncomfortable feelings.

Tetsuo refuses to turn, face to bright with color so he raises his hand in a gesture, desperate to get back to the blonde girl and tell her _everything._

* * *

It's Friday, and although the awkward encounter with Kageyama the day before made things tense during their late-night practice, Hinata's sunny presence was enough to pull the attention away from one another and more into Tetsuo stopping the two younger boys from tearing one another to pieces. They were doing good, Hinata's receives were getting better and, although Tetsuo knows the raven won't admit it, his annoyance for the ginger was simmering down to a tolerance. And Tetsuo, well, he's grown rather fond of both his teammates and their ~~not-so~~ contrasting personalities, uncomfortable situations or not.

So now, as he walks to school extra early to get in _more_ practice with the boys before the official thing even starts, he walks with a smile. Despite the tiring fact that it's earlier than the time Himari was willing to drive him, despite the painfully accumulating ache weighing down his spine because of his stubborn refusal to wear his athletic brace ~~and ask for help~~ , and despite the way his stomach clenches in knots at the thought of playing in a competitive game for the first time in two years. He smiles, and that smile brightens when he's greeted by the sight of Kageyama and Hinata setting up the nets. Neither notices the tall boy at first, stuck in some half-assed argument about the ginger not being able to reach the top of the net without jumping.

"I can reach the top of the net, dummy. You've seen me do it!"

"Yeah, but you're only up there for a second, there's no way you can get the net attached to the pole! Just give me a second, I'll be over there to do it!"

"I don't need your help."

"H-Hey, would you let go already? All your jumping is making _me_ mess up!"

They stand at opposite ends of the court, not even looking at one another, and Tetsuo has to muffle the snort from his throat. Hinata is closest to the door, so the tallest boy without prompt simply steps so he's hovering the boy. After a second, Hinata still doesn't take notice, just grumbling senselessly as his face holds a dejected pout. Tetsuo sighs and grabs the boy by the waist, hoisting him up while causing the boy to let out a startled shriek. The ginger struggles for a moment before freezing, almost instantly familiar with the gigantic hot hands at his waist and that deep-set chuckle.

"A-Akira-san, what are you doing? Put me dow-n!" the boy burns when Tetsuo's chuckles deepen, then nearly bursts into flames when he catches Kageyama staring at the scene. "Akira-san," he whines, almost dropping the netting in his hands but Tetsuo shifts, placing the abnormally light boy gingerly on his shoulder.

"You want to set up the net right? Then set it up, I can't keep this up for that long~" Tetsuo masks the strain in his voice, the small amount of pressure placed on his shoulder enough to send an uncomfortable ache through him. Hinata does as he asks, setting up the net quickly with zero debate. Kageyama comes and helps silently, his own face a reflector of crimson when he ties the bottom part of the net across from Tetsuo's abdomen. The taller boy's shirt has ridden up, revealing the dark grey material of his brace, and the raven has a hard time looking away with curious eyes.

When Hinata is set back down and Tetsuo goes back to grab his stuff, it only takes a moment before the younger boys meet each other with flushed looks. Their own embarrassed appearances make the space between them hot, but the quiet bickering continues, albeit more teasing then hurtful. "See, you couldn't reach without Akira-san's help!"

"At least he offered to help instead of doing it all himself!" Hinata huffs, crossing his arms like a child and Kageyama's stare flashes a hint of guilt.

"Stupid, just ask for help next time, then I wouldn't have to do it by myself," the taller of the two stalks off, pink barely tinging his ears in immediate distress over his choice of words. Tetsuo ignores the quiet arguing and makes his way to the club room, where he puts away his things and changes his clothing. The mocha-haired boy takes a moment and stares down at the athletic brace in his hands, hesitantly glancing at the door. Then he steps towards the club exit before stopping, hiding it back in his bag, and walking out with shame creeping up his neck.

By the time the boy comes back down, his teammates are already rallying. Tetsuo watches with intrigued eyes for a moment, admiring the way Hinata is able to keep up with all of Kageyama's intense hits. The tall male spots Sugawara standing at the front door, arms folded in an impressed manner as his eyes follow the rally. 

"Hinata's gotten better," Tetsuo states, greeting Suga with a smile the third year reciprocates. He sits down on the floor a little ways away, beginning his elaborate stretches meant to relax his back. The process is long and difficult with his normal brace on, shoulders tense with knots and lower spine tingly with numbness, but Tetsuo's swollen pride stops him from acknowledging the problem. 

This goes on for another fifteen minutes, Tanaka even comes in at some point to join their morning practice. Throughout this time Tetsuo continues stretching, his tense back slowly relaxing, but the long delay catches the vice-captain's attention. "Everything okay, Akira-san? Do you need help stretching?" The question burns the tips of Tetsuo's ears, but he brushes it off quickly, waving a nonchalant hand in their direction.

"Nah, I'm alright, it's just a lot more tense this morning for some reason." The boy emits a reassuring smile, hiding his small grimace when he bends down lower. The third-year lingers his stare for a second, not entirely convinced, but Tanaka's shocked yell pulls his attention.

"Woah, that's brutal!"

Tetsuo turns his gaze back to the rallying pair, only to find that Kageyama had hit the ball farther out that what an exhausted Hinata is capable of, or so it seems. With one giant leap, the ginger dives and bumps the ball back towards the raven. Kageyama quickly sets the ball up perfectly, and before Tetsuo can even begin to think Hinata won't make it, the shorter male launches himself up and smacks it down with a powerful spike. 

Without much thought, Tetsuo jumps up with glee and cheers, his lower back cramping almost immediately in pain. The boy flinches, but everyone else is too excited to notice his clipped movements. Tanaka and Suga praise the boys, and Tetsuo hears Kageyama give one of his first positive comments towards the ginger.

"Tomorrow, we'll will."

Hinata heaves, gulping down air as fast as possible, but a snarky smile still reaches his mouth, "Yeah, tell me something I don't know!" His face grows pale, then green and he heaves again, emptying his breakfast onto the gym floor. Tetsuo gags himself, the stench immediately wafting over the room and he steps back with Kageyama as Suga runs over. 

"Quick, grab some towels, and a bucket, and some water!" Suga requests and Tetsuo sighs while moving to comply, the ache in his lower back growing to the point that his endless smile fades and a small frown takes its place. They take a little time to clean up after the short boy and make sure he's feeling better before continuing their secret practice. Tetsuo's actions quickly turn sloppy with pain and fatigue, his back pain nearly unbearable and he knows it from his reluctance to wear his proper brace. The green-eyed boy grows weary with the knowledge that Suga is sure to notice soon. By the time the secret practice is over, Tetsuo expects Suga to question if he's okay, only to find Kageyama in his place.

"Hey, your technique is crap!" the boys exclaims accusingly, standing over the taller boy's sitting frame as he stretches out again.

The other three go silent at the raven's proclamation, and Tetsuo takes a second to reel in his surprise before forcing a smile, "How so?"

The boy takes a second to explain, face flushing a little when Tetsuo's reaction throws him off, he was expecting an angry reply, "I- Your reactions are slower and your legs are giving out easier," he starts, then pauses to think, "You used to be a better all-around player at Kitagawa First - though your receives weren't that stable - but you had really fast blocking and spiking reaction time!" Now Kageyama's face is flushed with anger, his eyes shining with solid determination, "You better step up your game tomorrow, Akira-san, because I'm going to win. And I don't need some big oaf fumbling around out there messing up my chances of being a setter, got it?!"

The last comment sends a spike of annoyance through his already sullen attitude, and he stands, forcing his sore body to comply with the actions, "Yeah? Well, I don't plan on losing either, _Kageyama-san_ , so you don't have to worry about me." The boy's agitation is obvious, and his tense back is pulled taunt at the younger male’s tone. Tanaka and Suga step in before Tetsuo can say something he regrets, while Hinata cowers, intimidated by his partners’ tempers.

"Hey, back off! You guys are teammates, and you're playing in a game together tomorrow." Tanaka says, his own brazen attitude barely held together by Suga's tight clasp.

Tetsuo just nods and looks away, while Kageyama does the same, his complexion pale with hidden fear. He definitely won't be doing it like that again, not when Tetsuo's reaction is _that_. The two outcasted boys gather their things and leave the secret practice once things were put into order, and soon enough, the other members of their team come falling in to start official practice. By this time, Tetsuo's back is clenched in a constant ache and he can barely stretch without hissing through his teeth. He hardly scrapes his way through practice without being suspicious, but both Tanaka and Sugawara send worried glances his way with every delayed block he makes.

During the first day of practice, the boy made it known that he doesn't jump high, almost not at all really with the strain it places on his spine, but today he's simply rising up on his toes, not even bothering to straighten his spine to get those extra few inches of height. His receives are worse off entirely, the boy wincing noticeably every time he has to hunch down lower.

The end of practice doesn't come soon enough, with Tetsuo laboring his way up to the changing room after all of the supplies are put away and accounted for. Since the moment the others had come through the door, it was clear that the tall male wasn't in a pleasant mood. Instead of greeting the others in his usual light and calming manner, he simply grunts, eyes trained on the floor brooding, focusing all his energy not to cry in pain as he stretches.

It's not until nearly all the boys are out and leaving that Daichi and Suga confront him, the latter having to hide his knowledge of where Tetsuo's behavior came from. "Hey, Tetsuo-kun, are you feeling alright? You seemed stiffer today, and it isn't just because of you're poor attitude." The captain lightly scolds, his eyebrows knotting before relaxing again in concern. 

"Is your back okay? This past week you've just grown more and more rigid, does it hurt?" Sugawara asks, his hand out to help the boy stand from his spot on the bench, where he has painfully leaned over to tie his school shoes.

It takes the mocha-haired boy a moment to answer, and breaths hard when he straightens back out, and a forced smile forms on his lips in a what looks like more a grimace than anything, "I'm okay, promise. I just haven't played in two years, so the strain is a little fatiguing. I'll get used to it, and I’ll be all good for tomorrow!"

The two gives a lingering glance before they both give in, nodding along with him. "Okay, but if you need a sub out tomorrow just say, Tanaka and everyone else there has your back," Daichi adds, smirking a little at his pun. Suga rolls his eyes and pulls the other away, Tetsuo trailing behind with a guilty smile for making his upperclassmen worry.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, guys."

"Of course."

* * *

Tetsuo steps into his rowdy house and is almost immediately greeted with pleasant scents all over. The boy hums, watering mouth leading him into the kitchen where he's surprised to find not just his grandmother, but parents too. Their lines of work, his mother's graphic company and his father's hospital, pull them late into the night so seeing them is a pleasant surprise. Along with his parents, he's also greeted by Himari and Saki. Only one family member is missing from this picture, but that doesn't stop the exhausted smile from falling onto the boys lips when all of his family members greet him joyfully. There's some older music playing in the background, his grandmother always dances while cooking.

"Tetsuo!! Our little boy is home, I thought you had volleyball practice today?" His eccentric mother questions, pulling herself from the strong arms of her husband to embrace her giant baby. In the background, Tetsuo can hear Himari giggling at their mother's antics, the ironic nickname she'd given him when he was younger sticking like glue. The redhead was on a call with someone, one of her earbuds dangling at her side while the other is fit snug in her ear. She's sitting at the set table with Saki, the younger female droning off about a friend she made in school to their father, who was hopelessly following the cooking instructions his mother, their grandmother, had given him. It's almost funny to watch the famous orthopedic surgeon struggle to cut bell peppers when those same hands spend all day carving through flesh and bone.

"I-uh," Tetsuo starts, trying to keep the smile on his face even though the mention of his passion sends a pulse of pain up his back. "I had it this morning." The short woman nods, her bright blue eyes looking up at her youngest son proudly. "Um," the boy looks up at his dad, "You're home early, is it because you have the weekend off?"

The older man nods, then yelps when his mother slaps him on the wrist and shoves him away from the cutting board, "Yup, I get the whole weekend to spend with my lovely family." Himari fake gags at his cheesy statement then gasps out a laugh when a stray piece of bell pepper makes contact with her forehead.

"Hey!"

"Alright, alright, no more flying food, please," Akira Sara gently scolds, eyeing her husband. The man just shrugs with an innocent smile, then playfully glares at his eldest daughter when his wife turns away. 

The redhead gasps then turns to her phone and says to the person on the other side, "Saeko-chan, I'm living with you now. My family _bullies_ me!" Akira Matsu just laughs, the early thirties man using a pale hand to brush through his black locks sheepishly. Tetsuo's mother goes around the counter and smiles, helping her mother-in-law with the rest of the food preparations. 

It only takes a second before his family's outgoing personalities no longer distract him, and the teeth-grinding aches he's been experiencing on a constant loop comes back to his full attention. It doesn't hold his regard for long though because just as he sits to find some peace, Himari is yanking his arm to sit at the space next to her.

"Saeko-chan just reminded me, did Ryu-kun recognize you after you said hi for me? I know you two haven't seen each other since you were little but did he at least remember me?!" the young woman's brown eyes glow with excitement and Tetsuo flinches in guilt, his hand coming up to rub at the knots on his neck. In truth, he does remember Tanaka from when they were in elementary school, he's even the reason he's playing volleyball in the first place, but he isn't sure if the boy remembers him at all.

Himari's face drops down into a disappointed scowl and she turns to her phone again, this time pulling Tetsuo into view with her. On the screen, Tetsuo sees a blonde young woman Himari's age, who he vaguely recognizes as Tanaka Saeko. The redhead shoves the end of her other earbud into Tetsuo's left ear, making the mocha-haired boy hiss helplessly.

"Tetsuo-kun!!" The short-haired blonde yells, loud in the boy's ear. All Tetsuo can do it chuckle, his face an awkward smile as he sweat-drops. 

"H-Hi, Tanaka-chan." 

The woman cackles, her eyes reflecting the wild light her younger brother mirrors, "Tanaka-chan? Has it really been that long? I've gotta visit more than!!" Her face then hardens and she gives the younger boy a fake stern look, "Have you really gotten so timid that you haven't said hi to Ryu?! My little brother may be an airhead but I know he wouldn't have forgotten you! I'm at university now so I can't scold him at the moment, but when you see him you better introduce yourself properly, by order of Saeko-nii!!"

Tetsuo's face flushes in embarrassment at the statement but nods quickly anyway. Himari just laughs with her best friend, grabbing Tetsuo by the ear lovingly, "The hospital did a number on you, little bro!" She pulls a little so the boy can lean down to the woman's eye level, but the contortion creates a burning sensation down his side muscles, ripping a groan from his lips. The redhead lets go almost immediately in surprise, and the pained noise succeeds in quieting down the rest of the pleasant conversation in the kitchen. 

The mocha-haired boy flushes a deep crimson, his eyes stuck to the table while the rest of the Akira household stares into him with worried glances. Akira Matsu gives his wife's hand a squeeze in reassurance and he nods to Himari, the girl reluctantly nodding back as she softly ends her call with Saeko. Tetsuo's grandmother quietly picks back up her conversation with his mother, the family slowly going back to routine around the middle child. They all know what Tetsuo thinks about his ailment, how embarrassed he is by it. The older man sets his perfect hands onto the boy's shoulders with practiced grace, and Tetsuo sighs, knowing vaguely what was about to come next.

"So, I was planning on asking you during dinner, but," the man squeezes and rubs out the boy's knots, a frequent method he uses to calm his anxious son, "I'm not very helpful in the kitchen, so I think now is the perfect time. How has that new athletic brace I got for you working? It almost feels like nothing, right?" The question makes his son gape guiltily, but it still takes him a second to answer.

Tetsuo gulps, "I-um... It's good!" he flinches at his own wavering voice, he's incredibly bad at lying to his father, "Yeah, uh- receiving isn't even painful, and I-I-I can jump higher than even before!!" It doesn't sound convincing one bit, but the man runs with it.

"Really?!! That's amazing, _Suo,_ " he stresses, "Who's helping you put it on? Is it Tanaka-san? I wouldn't think so since by the sound of it you haven't even introduced yourself properly. What about the other first years?"

"O-Oh, yeah, ummm... " Tetsuo stalls and he flinches to himself when his father reaches a particularly painful knot, one that doesn't ever form unless he's straining himself in ways that both he and his dad know are unhealthy. Such as, wearing the incorrect brace to play a sport that involves a ton of jumping, shuffling, and crouching.

But the man doesn't say anything, patiently waiting until the boy can admit to himself his obvious errors, and it doesn't take long, it usually never does with Tetsuo. The tall boy huffs, "I haven't been wearing the brace..." it's shallow and mumbled, but it's enough to make his mother stop ignoring him.

"Akira Tetsuo! Why haven't you been wearing the brace your father has put so much time into designing?!" The boy looks up at the blonde-haired woman's screeching and is met with a disgruntled stare. But it's nothing compared to the look his grandmother gives him from behind her, her silent disappointment being enough to cause the boy's face to burn.

"I-I'm sorry," he's distressed, face knotted in a panicked look as he recalls his feelings the moment he decided against wearing it, "I just didn't know how to ask. This isn't like the hospital at all, everyone is normal there and having to ask for help to get _dressed_ is--"

"--completely fine, my boy." Matsu soothes, continuing his gentle treatment to the boy's battered back, the knots coming undone easier and easier. The man turns and mouths some words to his mother, the older woman nodding and turning to their medicine cabinet for what is needed. Tetsuo's eyes haven't overflowed with tears, but appear glossy with anxiety as he thinks about needed to ask for help. It makes him nervous. 

Before he knows it, Himari and their mother are helping him up and removing the boy's shirt and brace to reveal his back, the boy's skin marred with pink scars, some newer than the rest. Tetsuo knows exactly what they're about to give him and he sighs, straightening himself out and slowly separating his vertebrae one by one. His father takes the medication from his mother and turns to his son, hands putting on medical gloves. He takes an alcoholic wipe and rubs clean a section of Tetsuo's spine. Saki stands from her place on the floor and grins, standing in front of her older brother with an encouraging smile as she does what she always does whenever the boy needs an emergency relaxer.

"Look Nee-chan, I'm almost as tall as you are!" the girl jumps with all her might, flailing her arms like a baby bird and the boy chuckles faintly, smiling at his little sister. Himari giggles also and joins her sibling, standing next to the girl and mirroring her movements. It isn't long until his mother and grandmother is joining in as well, and the boy laughs in shock when his grandmother gets a good few inches off the ground.

"Suo, if I can still jump in my old age, then I expect your healthy body to easily do the same," the older woman's frail form deceives her, for her voice remains as powerful and authoritative as ever, just as Tetsuo admires it to be. It doesn't take more than five minutes before his father is finished with the injections, and the boy's back feels so good he doesn't even notice when he spots his dad joining in the craziness. His family is always there to support him, calm him down in times of fright and build him back up when things get tough, it warms his heart. 

"Thanks," his voice is shy as he slips his shirt back up, foregoing the brace in the comfort of his home. Himari just shrugs in reply as the rest of his family smiles, going back to setting up dinner.

"It's weird when you're not overly positive, creeps me out," she smirks as Tetsuo gathers a pot of food, making his way back to the table, "Plus, I need you to be my famous volleyball-player brother again, it's odd when there's only one sports prodigy around." the comment just makes Tetsuo roll his eyes, and he sticks his tongue out defyingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, I got it, I'll talk to Ryu-kun," he starts, then turns to his mother with a questioning smile, "Hey, when is Hayato-nee coming home? His vacation should be starting soon."

"He won't be back for another month, Suo," his mother explains, "but that'll be around the same time you start to have actual volleyball games, right? That'll be exciting!!"

Tetsuo nods and finishes setting down the rest of his food, a small smile adorning his face, "Yeah, the Inter-High Prelims. It'll be fun. I think Karasuno has a fighting chance to go to nationals this year if we work hard enough." 

"Of course, now that the Titan is back in the game," Himari chuckles, and Saki's eyes widen at the familiar nickname.

"Titan, Titan, Titan!! Tetsuo-nee, are you really gonna be the Titan again!" Saki's eye grow wide with wonder and their mother laughs, running a delicate hand through the little girl's chestnut hair while the rest of the family sits.

"I'm gonna try, Ki-chan," Tetsuo sighs, a sparkle in his eyes as he takes in his loving family, determination and positivity shining bright behind his smile.

"I'm gonna try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay done! it's a long chapter again but I think I'll stick to it this way, and because I have certain visions for the Akira family (who I love to pieces) I'll tell you who I'm basing them off of appearance-wise:
> 
> Tetsuo(16): Makoto Tachibana from Free!!
> 
> (older sis) Himari(22): Gō Matsuoka from Free!!
> 
> (younger sis) Saki(9): Yui Hirasawa from K-ON!
> 
> (older bro) Hayato(22): Rin Matsuoka from Free!!
> 
> (mom) Sara(36): Rachel Phantomhive from Black Butler
> 
> (dad) Matsu(37): Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler
> 
> (grandma) Sakura(63): Kazusa Takatori from Shounen Maid
> 
> just for visual reference! are you guys enjoying this so far? tell me your thoughts, more volleyball action soon!!!


	4. chapter three

"REMEMBER, don't chicken out, you got this!!" Himari calls, waving from the window of her car as the younger Akira walks away. The boy smiles in reply, turning to give a small wave back, then knots his brows when the redhead's smile widens insanely. "Ryunosuke-chan!!" Tetsuo's eyes widen and he slowly twists to see the teenager in question.

Tanaka grins back, albeit shyer, and gives a wide wave from above his head, "Hey, Onee-san!" his eyes fall to Tetsuo and the boy's cheeks lightly flush, "Oh, uh, Akira-san. I— um..."

The tall boy's face flashes a palette of emotions; confusion, realization, delight, then annoyance. In an instant, Tetsuo is beside the fumbling boy and giving him a light smack to the back of the skull, "You idiot! You remembered me the whole time and didn't even say anything! Even pulling all that "Akira-san" bullshit to throw me off?!"

Tanaka's face flashes in confusion before mirroring Tetsuo's annoyance, "Wait, are you saying you've remembered _me_ this whole time?! I thought you forgot about me, asshole! And you're the one that started the formalities first!

Tetsuo tsks, a hand coming to rub between his eyes in exasperation, "Yeah, because you didn't say anything!" he mumbles briefly to himself, "Ugh, you're still just as clueless as before."

"What was that?" Tanaka asks, his stance a sign that he might’ve really heard what Tetsuo said, and the mocha-haired boy snickers lightly.

"How could I forget you, stupid, you're the one that got me into volleyball in the first place. I could never forget my best friend from elementary school!" They've both begun walking towards the gym, glaring in an attempt to break the other‘s stubborn streak. In the end, it’s Tetsuo who smiles, enjoying the familiar feeling of being childish again. The shaved boy was good at that.

Tanaka laughs, the sound boisterous and booming and Tetsuo soon follows with a deep rumble of his own. As Tetsuo anticipated, Tanaka doesn't let the silence linger for long, "So, how are you liking high school so far, little first year?"

"Hah, I'm still older than you Ryu-kun," Tetsuo chuckles, then sighs before continuing, "but, it's nice. I'm finally living a normal life again." Tanaka frowns slightly, head dipped in guilt. The boy knew about what happened to him in middle school, but by that time they'd already stopped talking.

"I"m sorry," Tanaka declares, ignoring the confused stare of Tetsuo to finish, "I'm sorry I never came to visit, or talk, really, after elementary school. It's just," the boy gives a dry laugh, embarrassed by his own childishness, "I never said anything back then because I didn't want us to fight, but, I was hurt when you decided to go to Kitagawa First. It felt like you were leaving me behind, ya know? And then by the time your accident happened--"

"Hey," Tetsuo cuts in, and momentarily stops their trek, "you're fine. I'm not worried about it now, we're all good, right?" Tanaka nods, and Tetsuo smiles widely, "Then everything's perfect. I'll admit, the past two years have been tough. I mean, it's hard to keep a strong relationship with friends when you're in a hospital 24/7, but I'm all better now, and this team that we have, it's greater than anything I could've imagined!"

Tanaka chuckles along, and both boys begin hoping for a lighter topic. "So, are you excited for the game today? Your back seems to be doing better than yesterday," Tanaka's trying to hold back his laughter now, "I haven't seen you that angry since Himari-nee stole your rice cake back all those years ago, you got all demon eyes and everything!!" The boy is cackling, mocking Tetsuo's stare from the day before with acute accuracy.

Tetsuo scowls, a blush rushing up his face in embarrassment, he regrets the way he acted yesterday. He knows Kageyama didn't start that conversation to purposefully make him upset or offend him, but the boy's conversational skills are worse than Tetsuo realized. "Hey! I don't look like that! I was just in a bad mood because my back is all." His excuses are fruitless because Tanaka begins to mimic him even more, deepening his voice.

"' _I don't plan on losing either,_ Kageyama-san _, so you don't have to worry about me_. HA! Classic Tetsuo-kun, ever the poet. Hey!!" Tanaka cries as Tetsuo smacks his head again, the tips of his ears nearly on fire. 

"Tsk, so annoying. I don't know why I put up with you."

"Whaa? So hurtful, Tetsuo-kun. Ya know, as you're superior in high school, you should be calling me Senpai." Tanaka lightly scolds, rubbing the sore spot on his head as they head up to the club room.

Tetsuo raises a brow as he opens the club room doors, revealing it to be empty. They're the first ones there, "Oi, the only time I'd ever call you Senpai is if I find someone taller than me, got it?!" Tanaka pouts but lets it go when he moves to change. Tetsuo's sly smile disappears when as he watches Tanaka remove his shirt, then turns to reluctantly do the same.

With a battered breath, he looks down at himself in his normal brace before doing a quick glance back at Tanaka, who was ogling the poster of bikinied women, too anxiety-ridden to laugh at the boy's antics. With faux confidence, he continuously tells himself that it's okay to ask for help.

"Hey, Ryu-kun--"

The club room doors open to reveal Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and the mocha-haired boy tenses incredibly so. The tall blonde is definitely not someone he is in the mood to see at the moment, and just like that, his faux confidence shrivels up and dies. "Huh, what's up Tetsuo-kun?" Tanaka asks, looking over his shoulder to see the taller boy eyeing the other first years with widening eyes and pale complexion. He notices the boys discomfort almost immediately but hesitates to say anything when he catches sight of something in his hands. It's another brace.

With a silent gulp, Tetsuo shoves the brace back in his bag with more aggression than needed, and like everything else, Tsukishima is the first to pick up on it.

"So, still in a bad mood like yesterday, eh? Or is it because you're scared we'll kick your asses today?" Yamaguchi flushes in second-hand embarrassment, a small flash of guilt crossing his eyes when he sees Tetsuo tense up even more.

The freckled-faced boy tugs lightly on Tsukishima's long sleeve as they make their way past, "Hey, Tsukki, maybe don't mess with Akira-kun today, okay?" The taller boy automatically scoffs, eyeing his friend with minor annoyance but glances back at the mocha-haired boy again. With an eye roll, he simply stays quiet, nonchalantly complying to Yamaguchi's request.

Tetsuo continues to keep his eyes trained on his open bag, glaring down at the athletic brace as though the elastic material had offended him in some way. He knows he shouldn't have anything to worry about, Tanaka would gladly help him if it'll improve his spine, but the presence of Tsukishima and his snide comments make the weight of the question that much heavier with anxiety.

Tanaka gets himself changed quickly and ignores the other first-years conversation, being sure to keep an eye on Tetsuo when the boy changes pants first, his regular brace still wrapped up around his torso and strapped over each of his shoulders to stay up. With the brace, his back is aligned straight, the only indication of curvature being the crook of his neck and shoulders. From behind the shoulder straps, Tanaka can see small little scars identical on each shoulder, the rest of the straps leaving only the edge of it seen. When Tanaka is finished putting all of his things away, he notices that Tetsuo is still staring into his bag, like he's debating something with himself.

"Hey, Tetsuo-kun, need help with anything?" The question is strategic, for Tanaka isn't the smartest guy academically, but he does know Tetsuo's stubborn independence streak rivals anyone else's he's ever met. The only way he'll ask for help is if you ask for him.

Tetsuo's face lights up like a firework, vibrant scarlet snaking over his neck and lighting his ears until thy nearly glow, "I- um, well," he grimaces under Tanaka's gaze, his voice low in a whisper, "actually, yes? Please." Tanaka smiles and gives a chuckle, the sound morphing into a muffled laugh when the taller boy covers his friend's mouth with an embarrassed huff, "Don't be so loud. Tsukishima-san will make fun of me."

The other boys, minus Kageyama and Hinata for obvious reasons, have made their way through as well and have begun their changing process. Sugawara, being the ever-so-caring co-captain he is, sends a worried look towards Tetsuo, one that Tanaka catches and grins at. Suga and Tanaka share a look and Tetsuo follows, glancing back at Suga with wide eyes and he pinches Tanaka's side quickly, "Don't you dare, please just help me with this?!" he whisper-shouts, "It took all the confidence I have to even be asking you. Himari-nee was gonna kill me if I didn't." 

Tanaka meets Tetsuo's eyes with a ~~not so~~ innocent smile, patting Tetsuo's braced shoulder gently, "And that's why I'm doing this. You said it yourself, this team is greater than you could've ever hoped for, so I'm going to put it to the test for you, hehe!" He backs up a step and points to himself with his thumbs, a widen close-eyed smile on his lips, "You can thank your Senpai when you're ready," he turns to Suga and Daichi, "Hey, I'm gonna go set up the nets and check to see if those two knuckleheads are here yet." He motions to Tetsuo, and the taller boy feels as though he'll die of embarrassment, "Someone come help Tetsuo-kun, I think he needs to change braces. Bye!"

Tetsuo's bright red face nearly ignites and Tanaka rushes out the door before he can catch him, "Ryu-kun, I swear to--"

"Wait, so this whole time you've been wearing the wrong brace?" Sugawara questions the first-year, hands on his hips in a way that reminds Tetsuo of his own mother.

"So, is that why your back has been bothering you? Because you were too scared to ask for help?" It's Daichi scolding Tetsuo this time, and the older teen's arms are crossed in a way that reminds Tetsuo of his own father. He almost feels a weird sense of Deja Vu, like the events of last night are replaying all over again. The mocha-haired boy has half a mind to call them out on it, if only to redirect the topic, but thinks against it. The two third years are smarter than that.

"Um, yes?" He might as well own up to it. "Sorry, guys, I just didn't know how to ask for help. It's sort of embarrassing..." Both third years relax at that sentiment, and Suga gives a glare at Tsukishima when the boy hides his face in laughter.

The blonde snickers, "What's wrong, does the lug need help changing? Make sure your shirt's on the right way, we don't need people thinking Karasuno's team is full of disabled idiots." It's a low blow, even for Tsukishima, but the blonde doesn't think much of the consequences until Tetsuo's staring at him with flushed anger and humiliation. The look is enough to stop his chuckles and even blooms a blush of shame up his cheeks when he sees Tetsuo's fists clench. "Sorry," he mutters, eyes averted.

Suga, in an instant, moves over to the first year and quietly scolds him, while Daichi grabs Tetsuo's attention again. "Hey, ignore Tsukishima, I'm sure he doesn't mean what he says," Tetsuo nods in solemn agreement, "But I want you to know, here at Karasuno, this team is your family, and if you need help putting on your brace in order to play better than I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say we'd be more than happy to help." Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, and the others all nod in agreement at their Captain's small speech. Tetsuo even catches Tsukishima giving a small nod with a hand at his neck, his face passive save for the small flush at his cheeks.

"Uh- thank you, really, it means a lot." Tetsuo gives a smile, face still pink, "I promise it's not that difficult, I just need another person to tighten it, is all." He explains, taking out the slim material for everyone to see. Unlike the brace he currently has on, with all its thick materials and zippers, this one is thin and flexible, with only two straps for the top and bottom of the brace. Along with the material being slim, there is no shoulder straps, and it mainly covers the stomach area. When Tetsuo first saw it, he often joked that it looked like a corset.

After all the awkwardness has faded and Tetsuo's embarrassment disappears, the rest comes easy. Suga volunteers to help first, and the rest of the boys go back to minding their business, insisting that when the time comes for them to help, Tetsuo will simply explain it. When the mocha-haired boy removes his regular brace, Suga doesn't stare at his scars or gape at the way his torso automatically twists, which he appreciates. Tetsuo isn't sure how much more attention he can handle.

Tetsuo gasps when Suga tugs tightly, but quickly waves off the third-years concern and just motions for him to pull again. Suga does, and then makes quick work of closing the straps and tucking in the velcro. "All good?" The silver-haired boy questions and Tetsuo smiles kindly as he slips on his shirt, feeling better than ever.

"Yeah, thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

By the time Suga and Tetsuo are walking through the door, everyone else has come in and is also beginning their warm-up, perfect timing. 

"Good morning, everyone," Kiyoko says, ignoring Tanaka as he fawns and giving Tetsuo a small wave from his spot next to the shaved boy.

Tanaka is quick to catch it and gasps, "Oh my god, she waved at you?! Quick, give me your hand." The boy grabs Tetsuo's larger hand and Tetsuo huffs, it's only been an hour having his old friend back like before and he's already tired of his antics.

"What for, exactly?"

"She reciprocated your wave, idiot, this hand is now a beacon to Kiyoko! She'll forever reply whenever you wave this hand." The admiration is so heavy that Tetsuo has to suppress a laugh, taking his hand back and cradling it.

"Yeah. well, this is also my hitting hand, so I'd appreciate it if you'd let me keep it."

Tanaka scoffs as if it's obvious, "Well, duh. This is your first game in two years, I can’t take your hand _now_." The seriousness in his tone slightly frightens Tetsuo, but his attention is pulled away from his psycho friend when Hinata calls his name.

"Wait, Akira-kun, this is your first game in _two years_?!" The ginger's eyes are wide with disbelief, as though Tetsuo's just told him he hasn't been breathing in that span of time. The boy nods and lets out a small chuckle when Hinata releases an exasperated noise, hands doing all kinds of shocking emotions and he even manages to draw Kageyama into all this when he pulls the boy's sleeve. "But _how,_ wasn't it like... _GWAHH_ and _SHIZWING_ to you're heart and stuff?!"

"Dumbass, he can't understand you when you're not using words!" The raven-haired boys scolds, and Tetsuo let's out a deep rumble at their antics.

"Actually, yeah, it did feel a bit like that, Hinata-kun. But, I had my family to keep me sane and I knew that it wasn't permanent, so I just stayed positive and looked forward to the day I could play again!" Tetsuo's enthusiastically positive tone makes Hinata's sunny smile brighter, and the boy jumps with excitement. Tetsuo laughs again, but misses the way Kageyama slightly blushes at the boy's reply, he really admires the older male's optimistic point of view. "But, I don't think I'm ready to start yet. Ryu-kun, will you start for me, wearing the wrong brace made me tighter than I thought. I think I'll need more time to stretch."

Tanaka gapes at Tetsuo with an angry look, frustrated at the boy, "What?! Nuh-uh, you're not chickening out on me are you?"

"Yeah, I'd hate for the big lug to quit before his big debut," Tsukishima comments, a little cautious from the earlier encounter but not enough to pass up an opportunity to tease. 

The mocha-haired boy takes the challenge with a sly smile, sitting leaning forward to stretch even further, "No, not chickening out, I just want to make sure I'm stretched enough to kick your ass. You see, this _big disabled lug_ has a view tricks up his sleeve from observing national volleyball for two years, and I'd love you to be the first person I try it out on."

Tsukishima pales a bit at the nickname, guilt still eating at his edges, "Look, I--" but he stops when he sees Tetsuo chuckling behind his hand, and scowls to himself for being so clueless. Nevertheless, Tsukishima finds himself relaxing when he realizes the taller male isn't holding any grudge.

"Oh yeah! Alright, I'll sub in for now," Tanaka starts, "But you better go all out when you come on!" Tetsuo nods warmly and turns his attention to Daichi when the Captain calls for it.

"Okay then, Tanaka-kun will sub in for Akira-kun for now, so I'll be joining Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's team to make it 3 on 3"

Hinata gasps, "Huh, is that even fair?"

"Don't worry, of course, it is. Tanaka-kun's got a lot more attacking power than me and when Akira-kun comes in, I'm sure it'll be the same. I won't go easy on you though!"

Tsukishima then goes on to rile up the others, and Tetsuo can't help but applaud him on it. The boy is really good at making others lose their cool, doesn't stop Tetsuo from wanting to beat him more though. "Well, ahem, who to crush - I mean challenge - first? The buzz-cut or the shorty? Though, I would've loved to pin down the big lug first." His eyes scan Tetsuo's team menacingly and Tetsuo has to sop the snort from coming up his nose at Tanaka and Hinata's reactions. Tsukishima continues, "So hard to choose, but I do know I'd like to save his Highness for last!"

Yamaguchi whispers something to the blonde and the boy rolls his eyes when replying back, before continuing to blatantly tease, "I can't wait to watch the King fall apart out there!"

Daichi sweatdrops, "Well now, you've got quite a personality out there, don't you?" 

"It'll have to be a pretty great show to top watching him get abandoned by all his loyal subjects last year." Tsukishima finishes, and Tetsuo doesn't miss the way Kageyama's fists tighten in annoyance. 

Tanaka saunters over to his other teammates with Tetsuo sitting behind him, stretching out his legs while also twisting his back. "Well, did you hear that you guys? They're talking trash now. That jerk had better step, up! Or he's dead meat!" Tanaka glares back at Tsukishima and Kageyama mirrors him giving his own stare with those deep blue eyes of his. Then Hinata, bless his little soul, in an attempt to be just as intimidating, sticks out his tongue with a 'blah'! 

The ginger's immature antics erupt laughter from Tetsuo, the boy desperately trying to choke it down with his hand as Tanaka gives him a crazy glare. The shaved-headed boy eye's his oldest friend, willing the boy to stop laughing with a hard scowl. "I'm just stretching, stop looking at me with your crazy eyes, Ryu-kun!" Tetsuo proves his point by pulling his knee to his chest and lying down, stretching his hamstring. "See?"

"Mhmm," is all he replies with, getting into position to start the game. 

Suga moves to stand next to Tetsuo's lying form, watching the game and protecting Tetsuo from any flying balls, "Hey, not to seem rude, but have you and Tanaka-kun always been this close?"

"Me and him when to the same elementary together. He's actually the reason I'm into volleyball," Suga nods, and the taller boy continues, "When middle school came around, we sort of drifted. He went to Ojitsu and I went to Kitagawa First. The only reason we stayed a bit connected is because our sisters are like best friends."

The third-year remains quiet for a moment, taking in the information with a smile. "That's nice." Suga directs his smile to Tetsuo, "I'm happy you're back now, Akira-kun. You're a nice addition to the team."

"Me too Suga-senpai. And I know I haven't been here long and you don't know me much," he starts, "but I'm confident that this team can go to nationals." The Co-Captain seems taken aback by the sudden confidence and positivity, not yet used to the boy's positive disposition, but chuckles anyway.

"Well, if you're confident, then I guess I will be too!"

The sound of a ball smacking the floor hard pulls them from their private conversation. On the court, Tanaka is cheering shamelessly with his shirt swinging above his head, a fire in his eyes blazing. Tetsuo groans at the sight, "Geez, nobody wants to see that!"

"Yeah, put your shirt back on!"

"Calm down!"

Tanaka sticks his tongue out at Tetsuo and slips his shirt back on, then the game continues. The mocha-haired boy grunts when trying to bend his fullest, and turns to his upperclassman, "Hey, uh, Suga-kun?" The boy hesitates a moment before continuing, "Could you help me?"

The third-year smiles, "Of course!" Suga stands behind Tetsuo and presses down on the boy's spine gently, pushing him forward and stretching out his lower back. During this, Hinata finally takes his chance on the court to score, only to be blocked by Tsukishima.

_BAM_

"You took me by surprise before, you have a really nice jump there. Now, only if you were about a foot taller, you'd be a real superstar. Better start taking your vitamins." Tsukishima teases, and Tetsuo can tell that it bothers the ginger despite his nonchalance reply.

"Whatever, one more!"

_BAM_

Blocked again, and again, until it's 4 to 6, Tsukishima's team. Tetsuo's finished stretching, but strategically doesn't call to sub in as to not break the ~~bad~~ momentum. He does better observing first anyway, having already figured out that Kageyama and Hinata's dynamic needs some quick, _quick_ , tinkering. With the way the raven-haired boy's shoulders are tensing and how his eyes keep shifting from spot to spot, he's definitely holding back, he's nervous, and Tetsuo isn't the only one who catches it.

"You better snap out of it buddy or you're gonna keep getting blocked," the blonde boy taunts, "why not give him one of your royal sets, the kind that wipes out your opponents and your teammates at the same time!" Tetsuo's eyes furrow in thought, _so that's what Kageyama is holding back_ , and glances at Hinata and Tanaka. From what the boy has heard, Kageyama's quick sets are more streamlined to where he thinks they should be hit. Tetsuo eyes Tanaka and already concludes that his stubborn attitude wouldn't agree with that, the boy needs more freedom with his hitting in order to max out power. Hinata however, with his sloppy technique and beginners knowledge, and with his speed and agility, he'll be more lenient to allowing Kageyama to take the reins of the placement, _for now._ But at the time being it'll be enough.

The boys on the court have continued their banter, but Tetsuo filters them out to continue his train of thought. His brows knot into a glare and his gaze shifts from one boy to the other, recalling their playing styles and trying to figure out their strengths and weaknesses. He hasn't had the time to properly think about it until now, using all the other time during practice to, well, practice.

"Uh, Akira-kun? Everything okay?" Suga asks, concern etched into his features when he spots the taller boy glaring at the court floor.

Tetsuo barely replies, offering up a grunt while his one hand comes up from his crossed arms to mess with the small hoop earring in his left ear. It's an action often associated with deep thought, the boy's subconscious naturally keeping his large hands busy while his mind runs free. The bickering from the court has continued again, loud and more threatening this time as Tsukishima jabs at Kageyama's past.

"... He got benched at the finals because he was a domineering, power-tripping dictator." Tsukishima then tells everyone how Kageyama's teammates revolted against him during the game, making him fearful of handing out a quick set. All the while the raven boy glares at the floor, shame and slight fear in his eyes. 

"You know what? I've had enough of your sorry ass-"

"Ryu." Tetsuo stops him, but his eyes stay on Kageyama to search for a reaction. the raven-haired boy shakes a little, out of anger, sadness, or fear, Tetsuo isn't sure. But when the boy finally replies, his voice is gravelly and rough.

"You're right," he starts, first avoiding all the eyes on him, "The thought of nobody being there to back me up, it terrifies me okay?"

"Yeah, but that was back in middle school," Hinata reasons, "Your sets are going to reach me, no question about it!" His confidence and positivity form a smile on Tetsuo's face, his back straightened in a weird sense of pride. Hinata points to Tsukishima with a glare, determination flashing his face, "After that, the only problem is how to get past this jerk hole!"

Hinata turns to Kageyama again, moving into his personal space until the boy has to lean back to not go cross-eyed. Tetsuo can't help but find the image so, _so_ cute. "You need to kick Tsukishima's ass, join the volleyball club, and become the setter, just like we planned! Then, you have to send the ball to me. It's not that complicated!"

Tetsuo bursts into a fit of stifled laughter, his chest rumbling with the noise. Daichi and Tanaka join him, amused by the short ginger's antics, Tsukishima isn't as impressed, "Oh, shut up. That over-the-top annoying little attitude of yours is disgusting." Tetsuo feels a flash of anger go through him, and feels personally attacked as well. Tsukishima grabs the volleyball and sets up to serve, "And enthusiasm won't make you any taller. If you think trying hard is all it takes to succeed, then you're sorely mistaken." He then serves the ball.

"I got it."

"Here, here, set it to me!"

"Bring it back, bring it back!"

"KAGEYAMA! I'm here!"

_FWUMP_

Hinata nearly misses Kageyama's toss completely, lightly tapping it over the net, only for it to fall out of bounds. "That was close, I almost swung at nothing. But it's out." Tetsuo can't stop the bubbling laughter and cheering from pouring over his mouth, his fists raised, and joyous smile on his face when they prove him correct. _This can work!_

Kageyama sends a dazed glance Tetsuo's way before turning back to the ginger with frustration, "What the hell was that-"

"The ball came right towards me! I don't care about what happened in middle school, I'm grateful for any set that comes my way! I just want the ball. I'll jump anywhere, I'll hit any ball. Believe me, give me a set, and I'll hit it!" It stays quiet for a couple of minutes, the only noise remaining after Hinata's small speech being Tetsuo's victory laughter. Everyone turns to stare at the tall male as his deep chuckles die down, Tanaka especially giving him an insane look.

"You, quite acting crazy with you're mysterious laughter and all-knowing looks," he scolds at Tetsuo, then turns to his other partners in disbelief, "And you guys, you knew how to do quick attacks and never told me!!" 

Hinata tilts his head in confusion, then goes on to explain how he really doesn't know quick attacks, and that he only jumps and hits whatever ball comes his way. Tetsuo simply observes the whole interaction beside Suga, watching as Kageyama badly explains how to do quick attacks, then how they both flub actually executing them, multiple times.

"Hey! I touched it that ti-" Hinata crashes into the net and gets caught, and Tanaka and Kageyama scolds him for, looking like a fish? Tetsuo groans, unable to take much more failure, and finally decides to step in.

"Hey, uh, Ryu-kun, I think I'll be using that sub now."

Tanaka turns from his scolding of Hinata and nods, "Huh? Oh, yeah Tetsuo-kun, take it away. Maybe you'll have better luck handling these troublemakers!"

"Hey!!"

Tetsuo just smiles and twists his back one last time, a series of cracks ringing through the gym and nearly all the boys wince at the sound. The mocha-haired boy turns to Suga one last time, "Hey, so I'm not a setter, but isn't it more effective if the sets are tuned to meet the needs of the hitter?"

Suga's eyes widen at the sudden question, but he nods anyway, "Uh, yeah, usually. It helps the hitter..." The boy then trails off and sighs, catching on to what Tetsuo was really asking and following along, "You think Kageyama should adjust to Hinata, not the other way around." Kageyama's eyes widen at the indirect request and he scoffs defyingly.

"What?! You want _me_ to use _his_ talents more effectively?!" The boy glares at Sugawara, but then he realizes it was Tetsuo's idea in the first place and turns his attention to him, "Why the hell would I do that?!"

Tetsuo sighs, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly while he attempts to explain his complex thoughts,   
"Well, think about it. Hinata-kun doesn't have the best technique or have a lot of experience, but you, you have all of that. However, Hinata has raw power and agility that you lack as a setter. So, if you were to pour all your talents onto Hinata's plate instead of the other way around, you'll end up gaining more control and strength in what you can do together!"

Sugawara and Tanaka give Tetsuo a blank stare, not completely understanding where he was getting at. But the raven-haired boy simply nods for a moment, a knot formed between his brows as he stays deep in thought. Kageyama then glares at the boy with skepticism, "Whaa? You- you think I can really do that?!"

"Do you think you can't?" The challenge is definitely there, and the raven-haired boy's eyes solidify when he sees the taller male's sly smirk. He's instigating him, Kageyama knows he is, but the smirk sends a pleasant chill up his spine that makes him comply anyway.

Hinata just dumbly stares between the two, then squeaks when the larger boys turn and look at him. The attention sends a blooming flush over his face and he backs up a step. "Uhh, what's with the look," he yelps again when Tetsuo moves towards him, "Ahh, you look creepy, Akira-kun!"

Tetsuo puts a large hand atop Hinata's head and ruffles his hair, a small smile forming on his lips in encouragement, "Hey, just jump and swing where there's an opening, Kage-kun will get the ball to you, yeah? You won't even have to look at it!" The warmth his hand provides the smaller boy causes goosebumps to rise and the hair at the back of his neck to stand up. Tetsuo's hand. nearly completely covers the whole of Hinata's head, and the thought makes him hot.

"Y-Yes, oka-okay~" The ginger nearly bursts to flames, a small part of him still super intimidated by the older boy's size. When Tetsuo seems satisfied by the results of his input, he moves to get into position, unaware that both Kageyama and Hinata are staring at him dazed. 

"Alright beanstalk, let's get this show on a role. Bring it!" His partners turn their focus from him to the game at hand, and their hearts swell with trust and confidence when they see Tetsuo's determination to win. They've got this.

Tsukishima serves the ball, and it's easy enough for Tetsuo to receive without struggle, the new athletic brace really is doing wonders. As planned, Hinata moves to an open space that isn't blocked and jumps, where Kageyama quickly sets to him and in a flash, the ball is slapped down before anyone can react properly.

It doesn't take Tetsuo another second before he's cheering again, moving to ruffle Hinata's fluffy hair with a laugh. The ginger barely gives a shudder when Tetsuo's large hand brushes over his bangs, bis wonder-filled eyes glued to the blooming redness of his palm. "I-I hit something! Guys, did you see that?! I touched the ball!"

Tetsuo chuckles and looks around at the other's reaction, but stops when he catches Daichi's pale expression, "Guys, he just did that, with his eyes closed." The mocha-haired boy's smile drops in confusion, and he lets out a small noise in question.

"From the moment Hinata jumped to the second he swung his arm, Hinata-kun's eyes were shut!" Daichi explains, and Tetsuo has to take a second to wrap his head around it. Hinata continues blabbering about how his hand stings a bit, even going as far as grabbing the Tetsuo's hand that was previously touching his hair, then pressing their warm palms together.

"Look, look! It's even warm from the impact! Isn't that so cool, Akira-chan?!!" The small ginger's eyes examine his larger friend's with hope, seeking out his approval in search to feel that hot feeling again. Hinata isn't exactly sure why, but seeing Tetsuo's look of pride from before made his stomach all fluttery.

The taller male is the first to fall out of his stupor, taking both of Hinata's wrists and pulling the boy up so that he's barely on his tippy toes. "Were your eyes really closed that whole time?!" The ginger's sunny smile dims a bit at the boy's reaction, and in a fit of confusion thinks he's actually disappointed in him for some reason.

"We-well, I- um. Y-You said I didn't have to look, so..." His eyes cast down, but then immediately pick back up when Tetsuo's large hands squeeze tighter, nearly engulfing Hinata's whole forearm. A radiant smile is back on the mocha-haired boy's face, and surprised giggles are bursting from his lips. 

Kageyama is next to speak, though his reaction is more of an annoyance than joy. Then again, the raven-haired boy isn't the best at expressing his emotions, so he covers up the swelling in his chest and determines it to be frustration instead. "What kinda person acts totally on trust?! You're telling us that when Akira-kun told you to trust me to deliver the ball, you just did?! You trusted both him _and_ me simply because he told you too?!" Hinata just nods, looking between the raven and the giant with a glow in his eyes. It's just _that_ simple.

"Uh-huh, I can't help it! Trusting is the only way I know how to do it!" Hinata reasons, and it seems to be enough to both his partners when their faces relax in thought. Tetsuo's smile softens and he lets go of the boy's wrists, rubbing a thumb over them in silent apology.

Kageyama hums, "Um, Akira-kun, if we can score with Hinata-kun's spikes then that'll make it easier for you to get in hits as well! Look, I know we don't have any sort of trust built up, but I'll get you your sets, yeah?" Tetsuo just chuckles and nods along, moving to pat Kageyama on the head. _His hair is soft too._ the raven tenses and blushes at the action, even compared to the taller boy, Tetsuo's hand is _huge_.

"What makes you think we don't have trust built up? As far as I'm concerned, I trust that you two could probably win this whole game off of your quick attacks without my help." Both younger boys squeak at this sentiment and Tetsuo chuckles at their obvious fear that he'll leave them by themselves. "Of course, that wouldn't be fun though, would it?"

Tanaka rolls his eyes, "Oi, stop teasing, and just play would cha? You're gonna jinx us!"

Tatsuo childishly sticks his tongue out at his friend and grabs the ball, moving to the back of the court to serve. All this excitement really has Tetsuo's childish antics bursting at the seams, his partners aren't sure how to handle the usually mature teen. "Ready?" Tetsuo questions, pointing his gaze into Tsukishima from across the net, "Because this one's coming to you."

"Tsk, at the front of the net? Yeah right." Still, the blonde takes a subconscious sep back to set up for the serve. Tetsuo throws the ball up high with backspin, getting ready for a jump serve, but instead of jumping, Tetsuo simply straightens out his back and reaches his arm up high, snapping his wrist in a way that stops the quick backspin and causes the ball's movements to stay stagnant. The serve is powerful enough to shoot forward suddenly, then swiftly dies as it clears the net, dropping in front of Tsukishima in an instant.

The whole gym stays silent for a moment, and Tetsuo starts to wonder if there's been an abnormal abundance of awkward silences today. Then Hinata jumps up, higher than ever, cheering as loud as his little body would allow.

"OH MY GOD!! That was so cool! The ball was all like _FWAH_ and then you were like _HAIYAH_ and then the ball went _ZOOM_ but then _FLPUMB_ and just _fell!_ " 

Kageyama is jumping next to Hinata now, his face mirroring the same awe and excitement, "Will you show me how to serve like that?! Please, I promise I'm a good student! I'll follow your every direction-" Tetsuo laughs in surprise when Tanaka soon joins in, going on about how he's never been able to do that when they were younger and so on.

"I- uh, okay." Tetsuo snorts, blush creeping up his neck at all the attention. He didn't know how to go about this. "That- um, that was a fluke." Their expressions after that could've almost been enough to make Tetsuo laugh, but his embarrassment overrides that.

"WHAT?!!?" The three ask simultaneously. Tetsuo can see Daichi and Suga quietly talking behind them, shocked looks on both of their faces. The taller boy chuckles again, hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"Uh, yeah." Tetsuo starts, "I've been out for two years, did you really think I could pull that off on the first try purposefully? I was just hoping that it stayed in court, I tend to not know my own strength..."

Tanaka shakes his head in disbelief, completely taken aback by his friend's abilities, "Fluke or not, you're staying you used to do that at Kitagawa first?!"

Kageyama gasps, "Wait really?! I swear I'd remember a crazy serve like that!" Tetsuo chuckles and nods, understanding the boy's confusion.

"I never served when I was playing a Kitagawa First, they always subbed me out before my serve because I couldn't receive the ball." The explanation places a bit of clarity behind the situation, but the mocha-haired boy could still see Hinata and Kageyama vibrating with more enthusiasm than he's ever seen before.

Hinata sighs, bouncing lightly on his toes, "You're gonna do it again, right? The serve?"

"I'm gonna try."

"Hey," Suga questions, turning to Tanaka, "has Akira-kun always been this, perceptive? Because he just made Kageyama and Hinata listen and _agree_. This is the most compliant I've ever seen them together!"

The shaved-headed boy shrugs, "This is new to me. Back then, Tetsuo relied mostly on instinct, if his body was telling him to do something, he listened. He was sort of like Hinata-kun, but now, it's like he's thinking through almost _every_ action he's taking. And Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun's actions too! I guess spending nearly two years just watching volleyball changes a person." Sugawara nods in understanding, his focus solely on the way Tetsuo's eyes are moving from empty spot to empty spot after serving his next ball. This time, it was a little more streamlined, proving to everyone else that the last one was in fact, a fluke. But Daichi still has a hard time receiving it, the ball traveling fast and hard enough that it leaves a solid sting on his arms and a falter to his stance, giving them a free ball. Tetsuo wasn't kidding when he said he didn't know his own strength, and when Kageyama sets the ball up to the tall boy and he hits it completely _above_ Tsukishima's block, without even jumping, Daichi knows he's in trouble for receiving.

_WHAM_

The ball hit's off the floor beside Yamaguchi, bouncing high enough to nearly touch the ceiling. Everyone takes a moment of silence to appreciate Tetsuo's strength, but nobody comments on it again, finally just accepting that this is the new normal. And that's perfectly fine.

"Hey," Tetsuo starts, rolling out his rusty shoulder with a hiss. He's still not used to all this exertion, "Let's try out that quick attack again, yeah?"

"Okay!!" Kageyama and Hinata say, then flush when they notice they're actually getting along better. Tetsuo smiles to himself, thinking they look cute, and proud that they've stopped being so childish with one another.

_BAM_

"Ouch, what the heck Kageyama! Watch where you're setting it!"

"Sorry! But next time, watch where you put your face!"

Tetsuo sweatdrops from behind them then sighs and brushes the damp fringe from out of his eyes. His two partners continue to bicker quietly, and as they hotly glare at one another while waiting for the next serve, Tetsuo again can't help but think to himself.

_Cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7K-word chapter?! 21 pages, woah lmao. anyway, I hope you guys like it!   
> Share your thoughts below, I'd love to talk!!


	5. chapter four

Kageyama throws up another perfect toss Hinata's way and the ginger snaps it down with ease, causing Tetsuo's smile to grow even wider. They've just won the first set!

"Ohhh, you like that! Sup Tsukishima?! Not talking so big anymore huh?!" Tanaka brags, flinging off his shirt and puffing up his chest while he saunters on court. Hinata gets into it as well from behind him.

"Yeah, what he said!"

"Ooooo I wish you'd try something, boy!"

"Yeah, go ahead and try!" Hinata instigates, jumping up and down in an attempt to appear bigger. Tetsuo lets out an amused snort, his breathing labored from the first set. His endurance really is crappy, _fuck._

Suga sighs, "Why are you doing more trash-talking than they are?" Tanaka deadpans, and the other second years begin to jump in as well.

"Exactly, you aren't even playing right now!"

"Don't get all cocky!"

"Keep your clothes on, skinhead!!"

Tanaka growls and Tetsuo lets out a bark of laughter at the last insult, "Skinhead?! Oh my--!" He plops down and howls, eyes welling up with tears and face pulled tight with joy. "I'm using that-"

"Don't you dar--"

"Oh, I dare, skinhead." The mocha-haired boy pulls himself into a fit of laughter again, not even giving himself a breath. Then, he lets out a yelp, because Tanaka has smacked him over the head.

"Oi, violence is never the answer," he grumbles, but Tanaka is already walking away to admire Kiyoko refilling water bottles. Tetsuo rubs the slight sore spot on his head and pouts, but couldn't complain. He had it coming for him, volleyball makes him a lot more foolish than usual. a hand taps his shoulder gently and the tall boy looks up to see Kageyama handing him his water.

"Thanks," he says, his voice soft and low. Kageyama nods in reply but nearly drops the bottle halfway through giving it up when he catches how big Tetsuo's hands are in comparison. His face flushes and he stammers out an apology, eyes fluttering when Tetsuo's thumb brushes the back of his hand while grabbing the bottle.

Tetsuo just nods, unsure of why the boy is suddenly so flustered. He grasps the raven-haired boy's hand before he could hurry away and takes his wrist in his other hand. Kageyama's head nearly explodes when he sees that the boy's fingers wrap around his wrist completely, and Kageyama thought _his_ hands were big. "Wa-wait, what're you doing?" He anxiously asks, a flash of something hot shooting up his spine when he sees Tetsuo lift up their hands palm to palm, comparing them.

"Is _this_ what's got you so nervous?" The boy questions gently as he lightly clenches his fingers, their length over Kageyama's smaller fingers causing them to be encased by his hand. In a poor attempt to regain his self-respect, the boy yanks his hand back to his chest and steps back heart beating a million times a minute. Except, he's confused, it isn't from playing volleyball, it's heavier, and makes him light-headed. Before Kageyama can answer, he sees Hinata coming over with a hop to his step. The raven-haired boy has never seen the ginger this happy, and his heart speeds up, even _more_ , he might be having a heart attack. But when Kageyama's face flushes and his heart swells at the sight of Hinata, Kageyama thinks he knows why.

It's annoyance.

"What do you want?" Kageyama drones and Hinata stops in his tracks to give Kageyama an equally annoyed look.

"I'm here for Akira-kun, and you don't have to be so mean, Kageyama-kun. We still have another set to win!" Hinata whines, and in a small burst of confidence, sits beside Tetsuo. The older boy simply rolls his eyes at their silly antics and leans back, bringing his long legs out from under him until hey almost reach Kageyama's from his place a few feet away. This throws the raven for a loop again and he nearly jumps back, wide-eyed at how big Tetsuo really is.

He's like a _Titan_.

"Y-You're really huge!" he blurts out without thinking, and it takes both Tetsuo and Hinata to stare at him for a minute before Kageyama realizes he said it out loud.

"I-I mean, um-"

Hinata jumps up and turns to Tetsuo, light flush on his face as he nods excitedly, "Kageyama-kun's right! ~~For once.~~ I'm jealous of you're height and strength! How tall did you say you were again?!" Both boys are taken aback by the ginger's outburst, but Kageyama silently becomes relieved when the mocha-haired boy's attention falls onto Hinata.

"I-um, thank you? Both of you," he gives Kageyama a look from behind Hinata, "And I'm 210 cm. But to be fair, Hinata-chan, I'm jealous of your speed and agility! And I'm jealous of Kage-kun's precision and flawless technique! See, you both have amazing traits about you, that's why you're the perfect team!!"

In an attempt to redeem himself from his embarrassing outburst, Kageyama furrows his brows at Tetsuo, "But, that's only because you helped us get there..."

Hinata nods along, "Yeah! This is all because of you, Akira-kun!!"

Tetsuo chuckles, and simply nods, face flushed lightly at the praise, "Let's just win this, yeah?"

"Yeah!!"

* * *

"Geez, all that precision tossing Kageyama-san does must be such a brain-strain."

"Yeah, not to mention Hinata-san's running around more than usual."

"And Akira-kun's back must be killing him by now with all the receiving he's been forced to do."

"Yeah, but," Sugawara cuts in, looking at how Tetsuo successfully blocks Tsukishima without even jumping, "They're having fun."

The game ends with Tetsuo's block, and the tall boy is the first to collapse, lying on his back to relax his muscles and catch his breath. Hinata soon follows, sprawling on his stomach with his cheek pressed to the dirty floor, but the mocha-haired boy is too exhausted to scold him for it. Kageyama goes next, crouching down in a hunch with his one hand clinging to the bottom of the net. Tetsuo doesn't have the breath to scold him of that either.

"We did it boys, good job." Tetsuo sighs, then groans as he sits up. To his surprise, his back isn't bothering him as much as he expected, but the dull ache in his muscles proves enough of a sign for him that he's done for the day. Hinata mumbles something under his breath in reply, but his face is too muffled by the ground to be coherent.

"Oi," Kageyama says, his fatigue reduced now to simply the sweat of his brow, "Get off the ground, we can't hear you when your face is on the floor!" Hinata does as he's asked with a huff, but it only takes a second before he's hopping up with energy. Tetsuo stares incredulously, lifting his gaze to watch as both boys move to get their waters, no trace of exhaustion in the bounce of their step or the tone of their voices. "Hey, you coming, Akira-kun?" Kageyama calls, outstretched hand offering the taller boy's water. Tetsuo nods, standing to his feet and sluggishly meeting the raven halfway.

"Hey, don't we have to shake hands? It's a game formality, right?" Hinata asks, bouncing gently on his toes as he chugs down a few mouthfuls of water. Tetsuo pulls the bottle away from the boy’s lips in fear of him drowning himself before he gives his answer.

He nods, "Usually, and you need to slow down, you'll start cramping at this rate," the giant's eyes flicker over to their setter, only to find that Kageyama is drinking just as heavily, "Oi, you too!" His eyes roll back, but they're void of malice.

The small ginger doesn't pay any mind to Tetsuo's request and keeps his eyes glued to the other two first-years, commenting quickly about how they should do it. Kageyama retorts with something, _Kageyama-like_ , and then Hinata replies in full with something, _Hinata-ish_ , and before Tetsuo knows it, the two are making there way over to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi by the time Tetsuo's done swallowing his sip of water. The mocha-haired boy decides against following them and instead sits to do his post-workout stretching. He can't ignore the tightness in his back any longer.

Tanaka joins Tetsuo on the ground with an obnoxious smirk, a proud look in his eye as he regards his old friend, "Seems to me you're way better than when I last saw you." Tetsuo scoffs and rolls his eyes playfully, motioning for the boy to press down on a certain part of his spine wordlessly.

"I sure hope so. Back then the only thing I could do was block and spike, and that was only because I was tall enough to reach over the net without jumping."

"Hah, you still don't have to jump!"

Tetsuo chuckles and gives a shrug, "I know, it's pretty handy, right?" Tanaka shakes his head with a sigh and steps away, allowing Tetsuo to stand and reach above his head to separate his vertebrae. Their conversation is cut short when they hear Daichi call to Kiyoko about something. It doesn't take more than a second before the pretty manager is carrying in a cardboard box, the contents of which remaining anonymous. Hinata and Kageyama hover over the girl as she tries to open it, and Tetsuo can't help but inch closer as well.

When Hinata pulls out a black athletic jacket with the brightest shine in his eyes, Tetsuo's heart swells with joy upon figuring out it must be extra special to him somehow. _Cute._ By the time his own jacket falls into his hands, the rest of the first years are already modeling their new fits, even Tsukishima. Tetsuo frowns gently as he looks at it.

"Hey, uh, everything alright, Akira-kun?" Daichi asks. The other's find Tetsuo frowning at the fabric in his hands, his eyes sweeping over it from left to right.

Hinata pouts, "Put it on, Akira-chan! You'll look as good as me!" the boy jumps up, but then whines out painfully when Kageyama pushes his hand onto the top of his head, "Ouch, let me be excited Bakayama!"

Tetsuo's frown deepens as he inspects the jacket again, then turns his attention to the pants in his other hand. "Uh..." the tall giant holds up the jacket to his frame and it only takes a second before everyone figures out the situation. Tsukishima and Tanaka burst out laughing, and soon, Yamaguchi does the same.

Hinata lets out a giggle and points, turning to their manager with a sheepish smile, "Um, Kiyoko-senpai, I think Akira-kun needs a bigger size!"

The jacket is obviously one of the bigger sizes, a large when Tetsuo checks the tag, and although it appears long enough to fit the boy, the whole width of the jacket merely fits the expanse of one of his shoulders. Kiyoko glances up from some sheets of paper and her eyes widen at the sigh, cheeks gently flushing from embarrassment. "O-Of course, would you need an extra-large then, Akira-san?"

The giant smiles and nods sheepishly, then gives another look at his pants, "Um, maybe for the pants too, please."

All together, the boys' collective laughter and snickering allows Tetsuo to chuckle at his own misfortune as well. Hinata releases another bout of giggles and the mocha-haired boy can even see Kageyama giggle quietly behind his hand. _Cute._

"Well, anyway," Daichi chuckles, "On behalf of the Karasuno Volleyball Club, welcome to the team!"

"Thank you!"

Tanaka then takes it upon himself to show the first years how to 'act cool'. "Hey, strike a pose!!"

"Like this?" Hinata asks, then brings up both his arms and flexes. Tetsuo chuckles with a smile when the ginger's arms barely increase in volume, the muscle not enough to really see yet. Tanaka nods briefly before claiming to have a better one, then proceeds to do it. He throws his hands above his head and turns around, showing the boys his back and pointing at it with his thumbs. In short, he looks absolutely ridiculous, but Tetsuo isn't about to ruin the show yet. The shaved-headed boy encourages the others to mimic him as well and seeing them _listen_ and actually strike the pose, with the exception of Tsukishima, is pure gold in Tetsuo's opinion.

"Oh yeahhh, now we're talking, At this rate, we can start an awesome street gang."

The tall male rolls his eyes at this, an amused smile on his lips as he addresses the teen, "And this is why people think of you as a delinquent. Really, a street gang?"

"Hey! You're just jealous that we can actually wear our uniforms, you Titan!!" Tetsuo blushes at the familiar nickname, but before he can retort the double doors of the gym are flung open and a young man with dark glasses and a cheerful semblance burst in.

"Hey, we got it! We got something!" The young man yells, consequently catching the attention of every player in the room. "A practice game, with one of the area's top four! Aoba Johsai High School!!" This has Tetsuo tense up completely, his thoughts immediately carrying him to two close third-years he hasn't seen for the longer part of two years. A sheepish smile makes it's way to the boy's lips subconsciously, guilt and anxiety eating him up. _Yikes._

The room erupts in off-handed comments and exclamations of disbelief upon hearing the school, their faces filled with wonder and shock. Hinata and Kageyama express their thought the loudest, to no surprise, and the teacher's attention is pulled to them, "Oh, it's you two. You must be Hinata and Kageyama, right?" The two boys glance at one another with questioning looks, then nod in unison. The teacher notices their confusion and greets himself, "My name is Takeda Ittetsu, I'm the club advisor!" His eyes eventually wander towards Tetsuo, his large frame hard to ignore. The older make furrows his brows for a moment before recognition shines through, he sighs, "Oh, You must be Akira, yeah? You're the younger brother of Akira Hayato?"

The large boy nods and Takeda gives off a radiant smile, "I taught him his third year, he was a bright kid. I heard he's in Tokyo now, playing for Japan?" The boy gives another nod and a shy smile. "That's great! I always knew he'd make it somewhere!" The teacher then shakes his head as if to get back on track and he returns his attention to the rest of the team, "Oh! Um, yeah, Aoba Johsai is the only school who said yes when I asked around."

Suga smiles widely, "That's crazy! So how'd you get us a game with a team like them?"

"Wait, did you beg again?!" Daichi sweatdrops. Takeda shakes his head and reassures them that although he's good at it, he didn't need to this time. Daichi and Sugawara appear a little sullen at that but accept it nonetheless.

Takeda chuckles bashfully, "There is one little condition."

"What's that?"

"Kageyama has to play the setter for the whole game."

It takes a moment of silence before Tanaka's face goes red, "What the hell is that?! So they're not interested in Karasuno, but they've got some special beef with Kageyama? What are we, just some sort of joke to them?!" He leans in closer to the teacher but is quickly yanked back by the collar by Tetsuo, then boy's other hand resting between his brows with embarrassment. "What's. Their. Deal?"

"Ryu-kun, I don't think that's what Seijoh is getting at."

Suga suddenly gets a determined look on his face, "Let's do it." The other's look at him flabbergasted, he continues, "It's an opportunity. We should take it." Tanaka raises an eyebrow at the boy and questions him, truly wondering if he's okay with all this. "Well," Suga sighs, "It's a chance for us to use Hinata and Kageyama-kun's attack and see how it measures up against a really good team!" Tanaka stands down at that, and Daichi takes the moment to ask Takeda about the details. The whole team gathers closely to hear. As Takeda explains everything, Tetsuo can't helo but let his mind wander.

This will be his first real game in nearly two years. Sure, he just finished playing a 3 on 3 match, but that's different from playing a full game, right? A sudden chill crawls up his spine and the boy has to shake out his legs a bit to get rid of the weird tingling in them. _He's excited, right._

* * *

Tetsuo chuckles at Hinata, the boy subconsciously hopping as he walks. _Cute_. The ginger is talking to him about something his little sister did. "... and she claims that her friend from school does it to her big brother, so I can't help but feel bad for the guy. I mean, to get jumped on every morning as a way to get up, eugh~" Tanaka and Daichi laugh at the first year, and Tetsuo rolls his eyes in return, subconsciously sympathizing with the dude Hinata was talking about. He knew the feeling.

"So, Akira-kun," Daichi starts, a curious glint in his eyes, "What was Takeda-sensei talking about earlier? About you're big brother?"

Hinata gasps in agreement, "Yeah! He said that he plays for Japan?! Is he a volleyball player too?"

Tetsuo opens his mouth to answer but is cut off when Tanaka slings an arm over Tetsuo's broad shoulders, effectively pulling the boy down to his height. Tanaka grins proudly, "Tetsuo-chan here just so happens to be related to the famous Olympic swimmer, Akira Hayato! Isn't that so cool?! My sister is even best friends with the dude's twin!" Tetsuo growls lightly in pain when Tanaka ruffles the boy's head, but there's no anger behind it, only annoyance.

"Oi, would you quite bragging about me, you're not my boyfriend!" Tanaka instantly let's go with a disgusted yelp, wiping his hand on Tetsuo's shirt when he finds that the boy's hair is soaked with sweat. He mutters something about only being Kiyoko's, and even playfully shutters at the thought of being lovers with Tetsuo. _That boy is as straight as a rod_ , Tetsuo swears. He doesn't notice the small blush on Hinata's face at the mention of boyfriend, and the ginger internally panics at the thought.

"Damn right I'm not!" Tanaka cackles, "I'm sure that the lucky guy would have as many back problems as you, Tetuso-chan~ YEOuch!!" Tetsuo squeezes the second-years head, successfully quieting him with only a small blush to prove he'd been affected. Daichi is barely containing his amusement at the scene and notices the flustered look Hinata is giving the mocha-haired boy.

Daichi quiets his laughing and breathes deeply, "Well, I think that's great. Anyway, today was a good practice, I'll treat you guys to some meat buns!" He changes the subject, unknowingly helping Hinata distract himself from his frenzied thoughts. Tetsuo releases Tanaka's head with a thankful smile and the shorter boy takes this opportunity to run away from his friend's torture, dragging a grateful Hinata down the road with him. Tetsuo softly thanks the Captain on the other's behalf and the older teen just waves him off cheerfully.

"It's not a problem, really. I should be thanking you, Tanaka has never been this fired up since you've been here, and I don't think Kageyama and Hinata would've found their rhythm today if it wasn't for you." Tetsuo just thanks the boy again, his face a little pink from the positive attention. Daichi furrows his brows as he takes in the giant's feature, then thinks back to his question earlier, "So, you're really related to Akira Hayato? I would've never guessed if it wasn't for the last name."

Tetsuo rubs the back of his neck, a proud and confident shine reflected in his eyes at the mention of his family, "Yeah, all of my siblings are adopted. Only the twins are related to one another, obviously." Daichi gives him an intrigued look, so the boy continues, "My mom can't have kids, and my dad works at the hospital where he found the twins, so they decided to adopt. We all were taken from the hospital my dad works at, right from birth really."

"Do you all have..." Daichi pauses, unsure how to ask his question, Tetsuo catches on.

"Medical conditions? Nah, nothing like me at least." An awkward silence stays in the air for a few beats, and the boys begin to see the others as they make their way down the hill.

"Sorry," Daichi says, feeling guilty for bringing it up, but Tetsuo shoots it down right away.

"Oh, you're fine. It doesn't bother me that much, I'm getting better by the day. And, it's just how it is, I was born like this, can't change things in a day."

Daichi exhales the tense breath he was holding and just before he parts to walk into the store he stops, "I think you're positive attitude is a contagious thing, Akira-kun. That's good, we'll definitely need it on the team." he smiles and Tetsuo returns the favor. The teen disappears inside the store and the taller male turns to look at his other teammates with a pleasant smile. 

Suga nods to Tetsuo and pulls him into the conversation he's sharing with Kageyama, "So, Akria-kun, you're from Kitagawa First too, right? Why didn't you go to Aoba Johsai"

Kageyama meets Tetsuo with a curious stare, and his deep blue eyes nearly swim with innocent emotion Tetsuo has to stop himself from cooing over, "Oh, uh, my parents and older siblings went here, so it's sort of a tradition."

Hinata giggles and leaps up to Tetsuo's height, eager to share his new-found information, "Akira-chan's Onii-san is an Olympic swimmer!" Tetsuo just chuckles and ruffles Hinata's head, nodding in affirmation. Tanaka just stares in disbelief at the hypocrisy, completely blown back and pouting when he finds that the ginger isn't scolded for bragging.

"Oh, it's Akira Hayato, right? I think I've seen him on T.V. They call him the Shark of Japan." Suga adds, recognition flashing behind his eyes at the name. Kageyama furrows his eyebrows at the mention of nicknames, then a look of determine falls on his face.

"I'm gonna get a badass nickname like that."

"But you already have a nickname, you're the King," Hinata says, completely forgetting about the raven's hate of the name. The comment earns him a smack to the back of the head by Kageyama, and while the ginger busies himself on rubbing the sore spot, Kageyama's eyes meet Tetsuo's.

His tone is monotone but clear, as though it's an obvious thing, "You should get a nickname, Akira-san." Tetsuo blushes at this and a word immediately comes to mind, but the origins of the name make him flush a darker scarlet. The boy clears his throat as a means to expel his thoughts, but Tanaka, being the ever oblivious teen he is, capitalizes on the word.

"Oh, he does! It's 'Titan', pretty neat, right?! OUCH, knock it off, would cha!!" Tetsuo squeezes his friend's head again, flush converting from embarrassment to frustration.

Tetsuo huff, "What'd I say about bragging?!" He turns to Kageyama and Hinata with a sheepish chuckle, "I haven't been called that in a _very_ long time. In fact, I'd barely say it's a decent nickname, wouldn't you?!" There's a small strain in his tone, but it goes unnoticed. 

"Woah, that's perfect!!" Hinata and Kageyama shout, not even acknowledging that they've copied one another. Tetsuo sighs with defeat, already knowing that there's no going back from this. His grip on Tanaka's head loosens and Tanaka slip away, hiding behind a snickering Suga.

Tanaka taunts, "Uh-huh, your family calls you that all the time, even Saeko-nee calls you that!"

Tetsuo ticks, "Tsk, you haven't seen my family in years, how do you know!" He sighs, giving up. He realizes that although he and Tanaka may not have spoken, their families are exceptionally close, so it's hard to rule out. "Anyway," Tetsuo's voice lowers, a little discomfort peaking through, "That's not where the name came from..."

Suga finally steps in, his laughter dying down to heaving breaths, "Well, who came up with it?" But Daichi comes back and the conversation is forgotten at the presence of food, much to Tetsuo's relief. The group of boy's moves on to other topics, mainly volleyball related, and the mocha-haired boy can push down his distress efficiently to carry out a conversation. 

Even so, the back of his mind lingers on the nickname, the person who gave it, and the resulting kiss that followed. In a couple of days, those ghosts will come back to him face-to-face, and through Tetsuo's embarrassment shines a smile.

_I can't wait to see the look on your face, Shittikawa. We're gonna crush you._ The mocha-haired boy gives a glace at Kageyama and Hinata, the two quietly bickering over their meat buns.


	6. chapter five

TETSUO is startled when he wakes up the next morning not to Saki’s nasty morning breath, but instead to the constant pinging of his phone. The muscular boy groans when he sees how ~~really not~~ early it is, 7:30, and checks his phone.

_24 notifications. Great._ Tetsuo checks the lastest one's first and sees that it was Iwaizumi.

_**Godziwa** _

_hey just a heads up, tooru is completely spamming our gc_

_do u plan on telling him today or are we surprising the shithead >;)_

**7:21 a.m**

_**titan** _

_fuck u for being up this early_

_but yes, we're surprising him_

_this is my payback for him never visiting me in the hospital_

**7:31 a.m**

_**Godziwa** _

_oi, blame shithead, his texting woke ME_

_but wait didnt u tell him not to come_

_something about letting you be paralyzed in peace?_

**7:31 a.m**

_**titan** _

_oh, i said it was because i couldnt run away_

_but thatS NO EXCUSE_

_since when has tooru-senpai ever listened to me?!_

_and then he has the auDACITY to not show up_

_smh ur not a very good boyfriend iwa-senpai, just letting that trash can roam around doing whatever_

**7:32 a.m**

_**Godziwa** _

_hey u were first_

_if anything, the reason im not doing a good job is bc u never disciplined him_

_i just so happen to discipline him all the time._

**7:33 a.m**

**_titan_ **

_ew stop_

_plus we've been over this, it was one WEEK_

_it didnt mean anything anyway_

**7:33 a.m**

_**Godziwa** _

_ik ik, who's idea was it again?_

**7:33 a.m**

**_titan_ **

_HIS_

_and im offended you would think otherwise_

_i gave up my first kiss just so you could get the balls to finally confess_

_if that isn't friendship then idk what is_

**7:35 a.m**

**_Godziwa_ **

_yeah yeah, thanks again_

_hey, if you dont answer the gc tooru's gonna kill you, me and then himself_

**7:38 a.m**

**_titan_ **

_sounds like a deal_

**read**

_geez okay im going_

**7:40 a.m**

**read**

Tetsou opens the chat labeled, ' _a_ _titan and godzilla at a dumpster fire_ ' with a sigh and decides to actually get out of bed and get ready before reading. He'd gotten his brace on, with the help of his mother who's about to leave for work, and fixed up his bedhead before reading the texts while brushing his teeth.

**a titan and godzilla at a dumpster fire**

**_dumpster fire_ **

_oi suo-chan~_

_guess who we're playing in a practice match today?_

**7:02 a.m**

**_Godziwa_ **

_holy fuCK it's every morning._

_i don't think tetsuo-kun will be up at 7 AM shithead, go back to bed_

**7:09 a.m**

**_dumpster fire_ **

_7 ISN'T EVEN EARLY_

_whateva, since the suspense is obviously kiLling u-_

_it's ur number 1 fanboy, kageyama tobio! aka my special protege_

_maybe if u aren't busy with therapy u can come watch~_

_im sure the first year would love to see his crush watch him play, he's sure to mess up then hehe_

**7:10 a.m**

**_Godziwa_ **

_yeah, because im sure he'd love to watch his dream school play the sport he loves without him_

_plus, since kageyama-san is ur 'special protege' wouldn't you look bad if he messes up?_

_you rlly r a dumbass XD_

**7:12 a.m**

Tetsuo snorts and coughs when the milk he was drinking goes down the wrong pipe. The mention of 'dream school' caught him off guard, and he questions whether Iwaizumi really thinks that or if he's just doing it to continue the act for Oikawa. His grandmother gives him a look, curious as to what has him so focused on his phone, but leaves it be when she sees the boy's small smile. Whatever it is, she concludes that it's good.

**_dumpster fire_ **

_i fiGured tetsuo-kun would just want to see his senpais!_

_he hasn't seen us in 2 yrs with all the hospital bullshit_

_tetsuo-kunnnnn, answer me_

_ANSWER UR SENPAI_

_i miss my titan and his big sexc hands~_

**7:22**

_**Godziwa** _

_goD and this is why u havnt seen him in 2 yrs_

_im surprised he hasnt ordered a restraining order_

**7:29 a.m**

**_dumpster fire_ **

_iwa-chan i just called my ex's hand's sexc, what r u gonna do?_

_and tetsuo-kun would NEVER do that to me, he loves me 2 much_

_dont u, suo-chan_

_akira tetsuo if u dont answer imma kill you, iwa-chan, and then myself!_

**7:35 a.m**

**_Godziwa_ **

_tetsuo-kun plz answer im afraid he might do it_

**7:37 a.m**

**_titan_ **

_oi, dont make promises u cant keep u dumpster fire_

**7:50 a.m**

Tetsuo replies quickly and sets down his phone, picking up his plate and helping his grandmother with the rest of the dishes. After that, he opts to wake Saki so she can start her day. The little girl is pleasantly surprised when she is greeted by her big brother coaxing her to get up and loves it, even more, when the boy agrees to 'fly' her out to Himari's car when they go to leave. Their eldest sister begins driving to drop the small brunette off first, and the little girl nearly bounces with joy when she sees an equally enthusiastic ginger-haired girl waiting with an older woman, ~~her mom~~ , at the front gates of the school.

"Natsu-chan!!!" the girl calls to her friend, then swiftly turns to her siblings and gives them both a wet kiss on the cheek before running off into the building. Tetsuo and Himari sit in comfortable silence for a majority of the ride to Karasuno, only occasionally singing along to the few songs that play in between the morning radio. 

Even when the redhead and the mocha-haired boy part ways and Tetsuo gets into class, he realizes that there's still 30 minutes before the first bell. Yachi hasn't even arrived, and of the two, she's the early bird.

_Damn, Oikawa gets up super early._ But the thought pulls something to Tetsuo's attention and he realizes that although his phone was buzzing with notifications since the car ride, they've mysteriously ceased. And Oikawa Tooru is not one who just stops. He decides the check his messages again.

**_dumpster fire_ **

_omg TETSUO-CHAN~_

_I MISS U SM!!!_

_iwa-chan is being mean, plz take mE BACK_

**7:54 a.m**

**_Godziwa_ **

_dumbass, UR RELATIONSHIP WASN'T EVEN REAL_

**7:55 a.m**

**_dumpster fire_ **

_sHUT UP_

_ur just jelly cuz suo-chan's a better kisser than you_

**7:59 a.m**

**_Godziwa_ **

_whateva, ive got him beat in everything else that matters ;)_

**8:02 a.m**

**_dumpster fire_ **

_*gasp*_

_TETSUO-CHAN R U JUST GONNA TAKE THAT_

_WAIt actually, when you come to watch your senpais play today imma need u to flaunt ur big, everything, and make those cowardly crows piss themselves_

_hey, r u ignoring me again?!_

_tetsuo-kun im trying to make a gameplan here you cant jus tjsdfa jdkfhvas_

_KDHFACkadnf afkfwncsfaf_

**8:16 a.m**

**_Godziwa_ **

_?shithead did you have a stroke lmao?_

**8:18 a.m**

**_Godziwa_ **

_babes are u okay?_

**8:25 a.m**

**_titan_ **

_wtf happened iwaizumi-senpai_

**8:35 a.m**

**_Godziwa_ **

_tooru was texting while going on his morning jog and ran into a park bench_

_he's fine, but he'll have to visit the trainer before the match_

**8:36 a.m**

**_titan_ **

_i-_

_tell him he's a clumsy mess..._

_and ill be at the game ;)_

**8:37 a.m**

**_Godziwa_ **

_u got it ;)_

**8:40 a.m**

Tetsuo reads over Iwaizumi's explanation again and has to quiet down a snort, the school's five-minute warning bell sounding out. The mocha-haired giant uses that as a sign to put away his phone and takes out his things, greeting Yachi beside him and starting the day in high spirits.

* * *

Akira Tetsuo walks into the club room doors and greets his teammates, brushing off the small stammer Hinata gives in reply, though the taller male is keen to notice his shirtless chest taking on a blooming red, _cute._ The past two days have been rough for the ginger, to say the least. He's been dubbed 'the Greatest Decoy' by Kageyama, and Tetsuo would've tried to help the blunt setter to find a gentler approach if he wasn't so busy himself explaining to Daichi how he couldn't possibly be a middle blocker _starter._

At first, the captain was confused when the large first-year had asked if he could sit out in the beginning, but it all made sense soon after. First of all, the middle blocker requires a lot of quick attacks, all of which Tetsuo isn't nearly fast enough to do, and for him to start the game would just leave him too exhausted to last the whole thing. He'll need time after normal warmups to stretch more personally anyways.

Tetsuo's almost certain that part of his argument was riding on the fact that he's still a _little_ nervous about playing a real game in two years, but between last night with his family's reassurances and this morning with Oikawa and Iwaizumi's utter bullshittery, he's feeling better, confident even. So confident, in fact, that he believes he can help ease Hinata's own worries. And he might have an idea as to how.

"Hey, Hinata-kun, could you help with my brace?" the mocha-haired boy asks, sending a little smile towards the ginger. Hinata jumps from his own thoughts and turns to his friend, quickly flushing upon the view of Tetsuo's tight brace sticking, ~~obviously~~ , to his strong form. Most of the others have finished and were packing their things to gather by the bus, and Hinata was too busy trying to reassure himself than to collect.

The shorter boy visibly gulps, but his back straightens and he pales and returns his automatic response, "Yes of course! I'll do my best I promise!" It takes the boy another second to really register Tetsuo's request, then he pales an even lighter shade and immediately stammers, "O~oh, I-um, don't know how to help--"

"Ah, it's easy, I have total faith you can do it. No sweat." he encourages, trying to pour some of his spirit into Hinata. It seems to do enough that the boy is no longer shaking like a leaf. 

"So, what do I do?" Tetsuo instructs the boy on how to pull off his normal brace, and he successfully does it without any slip-ups. The success does the trick to boost the ginger further, and he simply glows when the older male praises him with the feat, being sure to mention how strong he is to be able to do that without any sudden movements.

The tall first-year heaves a deep breath, his chest rising and falling with movement his daily brace usually restricts, and arches his spine, groaning at the satisfying cracks. It can be stifling at times. "Okay," he takes the athletic brace from his bag, "so now-" he feels tiny, cold fingertips dance across his lower back, right over his surgical scars and hisses.

Hinata mistakes the quick inhale for pain and nearly jumps across the club room, hands clutched tight to his chest. "AHH, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to touch I swear I just," the ginger's eyes are averted everywhere but at the large boy before him, a blush the same shade of his tresses scorching up his neck to the tips of his ears. He jumps again when Tetsuo's large hand encases both of Hinata's small ones and the boy feels like he'll ignite from the heat emitting off it.

"Hey, your all good. We gotta be quick though since the bus will be here any minute," Tetsuo explains, and replaces his hand with his brace, turning back towards his bench. Hinata follows with a shaky sigh, but his eyes shine with fascination at the multitude of scars littering his spine. They don't look botched, not at all, but the magnitude and frequency make it hard for the well-healed skin to look natural again. Nearly losing himself again, the ginger pulls his eyes away to glance at the brace in his hands and forces his jaw to unlock to speak.

"How old are they?" His voice is a whisper, so uncharacteristically soft and shy that Tetsuo has to look back again to make sure he's okay.

The giant hums, "Uh, the one you touched is from two years ago, but the oldest ones I have are the two small ones on either shoulder and the newest being the middle one from between my shoulder blades to my neck," Tetsuo reinforces the thought when his hand comes to touch the base of his neck from behind, the skin pinker and more raised that the rest. He can hear the short boy giving an intriqued sound from behind him, making the mocha-haired male smile to himself. 

Hinata nearly reaches a hand out to touch the place Tetsuo had previously touched, sorta craving to feel the heat he's felt like last time, but stops. _What is wrong with him?!_ The boy stumbles over his next sentence with a panicked urgency, "So, _whatdoIdonext_?!" 

The two quickly finish with Tetsuo's athletic brace and gather their things, realizing that by now, the bus should be here.

"Uh," Hinata drawls, unsure of how to say it, "Will you tell me about them? Your scars?"

Tetsuo chuckles, "Yeah of course," he's happy the ginger's mind seems to have been taken off the game, his plan might've worked. "How about we sit together and I can tell you on the way to Seijoh?" Hinata's bright smile comes back full swing, but there's an apologetic tinge to it.

"I already told Tanaka-senpai I'd sit with him, but maybe on the way home after we crush Aoba Johsai?!" The ginger's determined look has Tetuso giving off his own sunny smile, and he nods in agreement.

"It's a date."

Hinata nearly explodes at the comment, but he doesn't have time to stammer a reply when they make it to the bus and are ushered on. The shorter male rushes ahead and finds his seat at the back with Tanaka while Tetsuo sits beside Kageyama a few chairs up. The mocha-haired boy can hear Tanaka instantly sending the younger jabs about the game and he can almost feel Hinata's previous confidence fade away.

_Great, my work has just been undone._ The taller male gives a glance at Kageyama who has yet to look the boy's way, his gaze stuck outside the window. Tetsuo's attention is pulled to the raven's hands, which seem to be fidgeting in his lap. The boy constantly runs the tips of his fingers over the edges of his nails, a nervous tick Tetsuo recognizes, Oikawa has one like it, albeit less noticeable. Tetsuo turns his gaze and gives a brief look at Sugawara only to see the third-year committing a similar action. Must be a setter thing.

Tetsuo smiles kindly, "So, are you nervous--"

"Are you excited to play against them," the young setter states bluntly, the question taking Tetsuo aback. _Uh, okay, starting here._ "Oikawa and Iwaizumi-senpai, I mean. I know you were close back in middle school.”

Tetsuo sighs and subconsciously smiles while thinking of his friends, “Well, yeah. I mean, I haven’t seen Oikawa-senpai in almost two years, so it’ll be interesting to see how much better he’s gotten.” Kageyama’s hands clench and his brows furrow. The raven-haired boy thought that the third-year setter would have visited Tetsuo at the hospital. After all, every time the younger would ask his upperclassman about the giant boy, his reply always seemed knowing and protective. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, Kageyama frowns.

“But, I’m positive we’ll still win.” The raven lifts his head to look at Tetsuo, “I think you’ll do great today, Kage-kun.” He smiles with confidence and Kageyama panics, his face paling while blood rushes through his head.

The blunt setter tips his head back and nearly hits it against the window, trying to create space between them before he suffocates, “I-I know that!! I know I’m a good setter it’s just— it’s just that...” his hands preoccupy themselves again and his eyes hit the floor, and there’s an unusual shyness and unsureness in his blue eyes.

  
Tetsuo notes that this first practice game must really be messing with both Hinata and Kageyama if they’re both acting weird. _Yeah, that’s it._

“It’s just that, Oikawa-senpai is so good at bringing out the best of people. And I, I seem to do the opposite.” He glances up ahead towards Tsukishima, then stiffens when he hears Hinata groan, as if he was the cause. Tetsuo’s smile disappears and he’s struck with a wave of bitterness and self-loathing. _Damn_.

Tetsuo’s mind works quickly to fix the conversation before Kageyama’s upset mood can shift his own and he exhales, “Well, um,” his eyes flash and he gives the boy a sweet smile again, throwing the raven off, “Would you say I’m at my worst right now?”

“What?”

“Would you say. I’m at my worst. Right now?” Tetsuo repeats. Kageyama takes a moment to grasp the question, he’s completely lost where this came from.

“No? Actually,” Kageyama sighs, a tinge if jealously in his voice, “You seem to be doing really good right now.”

Tetsuo’s smile widens, “Exactly, right now, with you, I’m the calmest I’ve ever been. You have that effect. When you’re on the court, I feel calm because I know the team is in good hands. It’s a setter thing, it doesn’t matter how you think people react off the court, on it, with _this_ team, you calm them.”

It settles in slowly and takes the raven-haired boy’s breath away. _He never thought about it like that._ Kageyama is suddenly overcome with feelings of relief and has to stop the hitch that’s made its way up his throat.

“Wo- Thank yo—“ the sound of belching and vomiting rackets from the back of the bus and soon after Tanaka screams out.

“Oh-oh god! Stop the bus, STOP THE BUS!”

Tetsuo and Kageyama sweat drop in tandem, their heart-to-heart broken by the revolting smell of stomach acid and bile.

The mocha-haired boy ticks when he realizes that Hinata’s sickness was caused by the shrieking boy with the sick pants, “TANAKA! WHY’D YOU HAVE TO GO AND MAKE HINATA NERVOUS AGAIN!!”

“Whaa? Why are you yelling at me?! I’m the one with puke on my pants!!”   
  


“Shut up, SHUT UP!” Daichi commands, but Tetsuo ignores him when he spots the snacks in Tanaka’s hand. His face grows red with anger again.

“ARE THOSE MY POCKY STICKS?!”

“WHAAAA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaoi is canon in this fic, YOU CANT STOP THIS! I hope I didn’t make anyone too ooc, ik Kageyama and hinata seemed a bit timider but I rode it off as being in Tetsuo’s presence and first-game jitters. Comment what you thought, I love interacting with you guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> YAY, I’m excited, hopefully people actually read this. If so, drop a comment, because I’m new to ao3 (Wattpad and Quotev veteran over here) and although this isn’t my first story, I’m still not used to ao3’s format so pls tell me if there’s anything iffy with the text!! Thank you!!!


End file.
